Welcome to My World of Fun
by BlueBubblegumBalloon
Summary: A (Mad Love inspired) take on our favorite power couple of the underground. From the first meeting to the 'I do'. DCEU's version of the characters. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Flip the switch and watch them run

**Welcome to My World of Fun**

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_

 _Welcome to my world of fun_

 _Liars settle into sockets_

 _Flip the switch and watch them run_

It was supposed to be a party, but it certainly didn't look like it. That was Harley's thought about the 'party' she was in at the moment, it really wasn't her idea to be there, but she was the date of Bruce Wayne and had to maintain appearances. They had been dating for about 2 months (something surreal for famous playboy billionaire) and she was trying really hard to see the appeal.

"I'm sorry that this is so boring" said Bruce who had finally finished his conversation with some associates.

"It's okay, but the food better be good" she smiled softly at him, this is why she keep dating Bruce despite the lack of instant connection, he tried hard just like her.

He chuckled and put his arm around her waist. They continued talking and doing some forced social meetings throughout the rest of the party until the time for the toast came.

The sound of someone clicking a champagne glass was heard "Thank you all for being here tonight, this is a special occasion and I'm grateful-" Harley stopped listening and just went back to her thoughts. Bruce's arm was still on her waist and she felt like it was a friend holding her instead of the man she was dating. Such a weird feeling. The sound of clapping pulled her out of it as she joined the clapping herself.

"And with that I just hope you all are spending a good time. Anyone else wants the microphone to say something?"

That clicking sound was heard again in the corner of the lounge along with somebody clearing his throat. The owner of the sound started walking slowly to the center of the room to grab the microphone. Nobody could see him due to his clothes, but as soon as he got the microphone he said "I just want to say that…I'm here, bitches!" his coat and hat came off revealing the smiling face of the Joker, in cue a mass of what you could tell were Joker's thugs crashed the place. Screams, guns being fired and a lot of panic filled the room.

"Come on, Harleen!" whispered Bruce as he took her hand and lead her out of chaos way.

They found a small room behind the lounge kitchen and Bruce said "Stay here and don't come out, I'll be back for you after I find someone" before Harley could reply he continued "Try not to make noise, please" and with a small peck on her lips he was gone.

It took Harley a couple of seconds to regain her calm. She looked around the small room for something to protect herself if necessary and found nothing threatening enough. With a sigh she sat down on the dirty floor not caring about her long silk dress. _What was going to happen? Where was Bruce?_ Harley's thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of someone trying to open the door. Panic seized her and she tried her hardest to not make a sound. Still, the door was open to reveal one of Joker's thugs.

"Get up" he demanded in a harsh voice.

"Please, you don't ha-" she was cut off when the man pulled her by the arm and to her feet.

"Shut up" that was all he said as he took her back to the lounge where everybody was a sobbing mess. The rest of the thugs were pointing their guns at the guests.

"Good evening! Hope I'm not interrupting this…party? I suppose this is what it is" everybody shut up when the Joker started talking. Harley was at the back of the room, but nobody could miss that white tuxedo.

"I must admit that I was a little hurt when Johnny boy over there-" he said pointing to the man at his left "- informed me about a party that I wasn't invited to" he finished with a fake pout, but suddenly laughed when a lady started crying loudly. He walked over to her.

"You must be the birthday girl" he said cheerfully to the crying old lady.

"Boy! You must, obviously, know a thing or two about birthdays" he said chuckling. Harley noticed that the thugs behind her were distracted, as well as the Joker. Taking advantage of this, she started to back away slowly to the hall that connected the main room with the kitchen in hopes to find an escape route. She was almost halfway there when she realized how quiet the room suddenly was. A chuckle was heard from behind her and she knew she was screwed.

"C'mere, toots" when she didn't move he came over her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet.

He grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her face closer to his, but just as he was about to said something he closed his mouth and simply looked at her. The girl in front of him was gorgeous, with bright blue eyes and pink pouty lips, sex and women were not the first things that pop into his head, but he really was into blondes. Shaking his head he quickly dismissed those thoughts and said "What's your name?"

"Harleen" she answered in a soft, slightly shaky voice.

"Mmm. No, don't like it. Tell me, dollface, did you really thought that it was a good idea your... little escape attempt?"

"I almost succeeded" her natural sass returning.

He lifted what have should have been an eyebrow "My, my aren't we sassy. You know, it isn't the best idea to speak to me in that way"

"And it isn't the best idea to get this close to me" before he could processed what was happening she had kicked him in the shin. With a grunt he momentarily released her, but only to grab her again by the throat this time.

"You really are a dumb blonde, aren't ya? I should've thrown you out of the fucking window the second you opened your mouth" he growled out.

Still gasping for air from his hold on her throat, she answered "with the help of whom?" and finished with a little smirk. Then he noticed the lack of thugs in the room and the hopeful glances of the guests.

"Son of a bi-" he was cut out when batman knocked him in the head, giving Harley the perfect opportunity to run out of the damned place along with the rest of the guests.

Once outside, a paramedic came over to her and asked if she was hurt to which she just shook her head and continued walking. Suddenly the doors of the building opened revealing the dark knight dragging a bloody and handcuffed Joker. When they walked past her the Clown Prince of Crime addressed her again.

"Hey there, dollface!" when he tried to smile she noticed that some of his teeth were broken. She didn't respond and Batman shoved the Joker in his batmobile.

"See ya later, toots!" and that laugh was heard until the batmobile was out of sight.

Staring blankly ahead of her, she started walking again. A hand found its place on her shoulder and made her turned.

"Miss Quinzel?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?" she really just wanted to find Bruce and leave the damn place.

"My name is Alfred. I'm mister Wayne's butler"

"Oh my god, is he okay? Do you know where he is?"

"He is okay. He asked me to take you home safely"

"He's not coming back?"

"Master Wayne has some business to take care of." Harley stared at disbelief at the man in front of her. This wasn't new on their 'relationship'; Bruce would always leave at some point on their dates, sending someone to take care of Harley and trying to make it up to her later. Since their first date people told her that she was just another accessory, Harley tried not to pay any attention to these types of comments, but at this moment she definitely felt like they were truth.

"You know what, Alfred; you can tell Master Wayne that I can get home myself and that he doesn't have to bother with his apologies" and with that she continued walking ignoring the sound of her name being called.

 _What a night_ -she thought, as she made her way to find a cab. After getting home safe, she started to get ready for bed. Two phrases didn't leave her mind, though…

 _I'll be back for you_ and _See ya later, toots!_ –she snorted. She really didn't want to see neither of them. And she wouldn't, she assured herself and with that, she fell asleep not knowing what was going to happen.


	2. No boyfriend? No problem!

Harley considered herself strong, but that didn't prevented her from getting weak sometimes, like when an older person asked her for her turn in the line of the supermarket or when a girl scout tried to sell her something she didn't want, or when a really persistent Bruce didn't stop calling her, sending her flowers and whatever until she finally agreed to a date.

And that's why, after 2 weeks since that night at the party, she found herself in the 'Ange De La Nuit' restaurant with him hoping that this time it went better than the last one.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to this date" he said as they looked at the menus. It was weird for him to start the conversation it was usually Harley who tried it.

"It was kind of hard not to all things considered" she muttered. Ouch. Way to start the night. Don't be a bitch; he is obviously trying- she thought to herself.

Choosing to ignore her comment, he continued "What can I say," he gave a small shrug "I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you"

She couldn't contain her smile at that "You're sweet, and that's the reason why I am here" they share a little smirk.

"Good evening, are you ready to order?" the waiter asked them.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, please" she sweetly answered.

"I'll have the same and another bottle of wine" with a nod the waiter left their table.

"More wine? Are you trying to get me drunk?" she playfully teased.

"No. I would never do that." While a lot of girls would appreciate the straightforward answer Harley couldn't help but want a little tease back from him.

Noticing her expression of boredom and disappointment he said "Hey, guess whom I saw a couple of days back" her response was a raised eyebrow and a small shrug.

"Principal Wood" a smile took over Harley's face as she remembered her old college principal.

"How is he?"

"Still bald and an ass kisser" they laughed out loud at that.

"He asked about you…about us"

Principal Wood was the one who introduced Bruce to Harley. It happened in an event for the university where Bruce went as a special guest and Harley went to give a speech being the one with the best grades from her generation. Wood introduced them to each other and they just kind of took it from there, spending the rest of the event talking and getting to know each other better. The next day Bruce asked her on a date. They had a few things in common much to everyone's surprise, minor things like favorite movies, some hobbies and food, but the main thing that they found out about each other was the fact that their parents were no longer with them, that definitely helped them bound.

"…Oh. And what did you told him? You know about…us"

"That I was trying to not mess up again" she smiled at him. He was a really good guy.

"Here are your orders," the waiter placed their orders in front of them ", anything else?"

"No, thank you"

After a few moments of eating in silence things got a bit awkward but considering that Bruce started the last conversation Harley thought that it was only fair for her to try this time.

"How are things in your job?" simple, but it'll do.

"The usual, but I haven't gone to the other ones"

"So the only free time you got it's at night?" his body tensed a little bit, but then he returned to his charming self.

"No, I usually take this wonderful girl out" he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Should I be jealous?" she enjoyed when he relaxed and just had fun.

"Extremely" they continued talking and eating for a little while and then he asked…

"How is Mr. Sanders?" that question got a groan out of her.

Mr. Sanders was Harley's patient, he suffers from dissociative identity disorder and if that wasn't difficult enough his other identity hated Harley's guts, which made him uncooperative and extremely violent towards her. In more than one occasion he got to be sedated after or during one of their sessions.

"He is no longer my patient" she admitted.

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't cooperate with me"

"He never did"

Shooting him an annoyed look she continued "I haven't done any progress with him so they're re-assigning him and I'm getting a new patient"

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to help him"

"It's okay, maybe I'll get a patient who doesn't drives me crazy for a change"

"You can only hope"

She offered him a small smile, but the asked "Do you mind if we cut this short? I'm really tired and I have to be up early tomorrow"

With an understanding nod he asked for the check and they walked out of the restaurant.

He opened the car door for her, got in the driver's seat and asked "Your place or my place?"

She sighed, she really didn't want to spend the night with him or having him over at her place "Bruce, I don't want to sound rude but I think it would be better if we just spend the night apart"

"Um…sure" he was caught off guard. He parked outside her building and went to open her door.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning" he said only to be answered with another sigh from Harley.

"Bruce, can I be honest with you?"

"Always"

"I don't think this is working out," she saw that he was about to say something but held a hand gesturing that she wasn't finish yet ", I really like you and care about you, but as a friend"

"I thought we were giving it another try" he sounded defeated but not surprised.

"I know, but I've been feeling like this for some time now and I don't think another try would change that" she knew that if they didn't do this tonight it would be the same thing over and over, that situation in the car just confirmed it.

"I don't know what to say"

"I'm not saying that I don't want you in my life anymore, I do want you in it. But like a friend," she hugged him ", I really hope you still want us to be friends, because I don't want to lose you"

"You won't. I understand" he said as he hugged her back. "Goodnight, Harley"

"Goodnight" and with a kiss on the cheek, she went inside her building.

She entered her apartment with a sigh only this time that sigh was a good thing, she was glad that they were no longer lying to each other and that Bruce took it well. She was sure that they would continue to be friends, he would find a nice girl and in the end everything would work out for them. She wasn't lying when she told him that she cared for him.

"He'll find another girl, he isn't known as a playboy for nothing" she said to herself.

Getting out of her dress and into her nightgown, she went to her bed and tried to get in a comfortable position. Everything would work out, it just had to. Bruce and her would maintain their friendship, her new patient would be the opportunity to prove that she was good at her job and maybe she would get an easier patient that didn't provoke her an early age heart attack. She really didn't want to deal with difficult guys anymore and she wouldn't.

"Hopefully this one doesn't try to kill me or anything like that" she whispered to herself.

With a reassuring nod to herself and a wishful thinking, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, unaware of her boss's choice for her new patient.


	3. Mortal Kings Are Ruling Castles

"Excuse me?" she must have misheard.

"I didn't stutter, Dr. Quinzel" her boss, Dr. Arkham said calmly from his chair behind the desk.

"I…I just don't understand" she stammered out. It couldn't be right, that was not what she wanted.

"This is the third patient that hasn't shown any progress with you as his doctor, so you can probably understand why I'm doing this"

"I don't want to sound rude, but I didn't choose Arkham just to end up treating the same kind of patients that some regular mental institution would treat"

"Dr. Quinzel, you have two options," he said as held up two fingers in front of him to show Harley ", you either treat the patients in the ward C or you give me your resignation letter"

She didn't respond and with a very notorious smirk Dr. Arkham gave her the files from her new patients. With a nod she left his office and went to hers. Once inside it she let out her anger by pushing and throwing things from her desk.

"That old asshole, if he thinks that this is going to get me to quit he's got another thing coming" she hissed as she took a seat and calmed herself down.

She still remembers when she first got this job; Dr. Arkham made her feel like she could be an essential part of the asylum and she totally bought it. But a couple of months later it became obvious that she was hired for her grades and recognizable friendships, more than for her promising mind and career. She didn't quit, she was determined to prove them all wrong, to her boss, her colleagues and everybody who doubted her. Still is.

Pulling a face she opened the files from her new patients and found just what she expected. The patients in the ward C were all so easy and boring, pretty textbook standard. A part of her was telling her that maybe this is what she needed, easy patients and less headaches, but the other part craved an intense case.

Her new patients were; a guy who claims voices speak to him, a girl who is always drawing the same figure claiming that he is very angry and coming for her, and a little boy who swears his toys made him kill his family. Hmm. The last two sounded a bit interesting.

With a sigh she got up and went to the cafeteria, it was lunch time and all the staff members of the asylum had to be there, excluding the security staff obviously.

* * *

After an awkward lunch with her colleagues, Harley was walking down the main hall and into the elevator, but just as the elevator doors opened she heard a voice ask…

"Dollface?" her whole body went stiff, but she slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Aren't you gonna say hello?" when he opened his mouth she caught a glimpse of silver. So that's what he did with his broken teeth.

Quickly recovering herself from the shock she responded "Aren't you going to threaten me to throw me out the window?"

He chuckled "Just as sassy as I remember, tell me, are you a doctor here?"

"Is my doctor's coat too subtle for you or something?" he smirked at her and then just started laughing.

He just laughed until the guards took him down the hall, but before he was out of sight he yelled out "We should catch up, dollface!"

They wouldn't, and the thought that she may have had his case before her boss put her with the not-so-crazy patients only made her angrier about it.

* * *

Harley woke up the next morning feeling a little uneasy and cheerless, but the thought that Joker would give Dr. Arkham hell made her feel a little better. It was known the day before that after the Joker lashed out at his former doctor Dr. Arkham decided to take up the case himself. So selfless, that was bullshit and everybody knew that. Joker's case was so high profile it would make any doctor's career.

Putting on a red sweater, black pants and black high heels boots, she put her hair in a high ponytail, ate some breakfast and went to work.

Her morning went without much trouble, her first patient was really shy but cooperative, she had to prescribe some meds, but that was it.

"Take good care, Steven" she said as the guards came to take her patient back to his cell.

"I will, but they would try…they don't like it when.." Steven was the one who heard voices.

"I'll give you something to make them go away, but if they come back you must tell me, okay?"

"Okay" and with that the guards took him back to his cell.

When she was on her way back to her office to prepare for the next session, David, a security guard came over to her.

"Harley, Dr. Arkham wants all the doctors on the observation room now" he said out of breath.

"But why?" it was a strange request not unheard of, but strange no less.

"His first session with the clown is about to start and he needs y'all to take notes and stuff" in other words, he wanted to brag about it.

"So in other words he wants to brag about it" she rarely voiced her thoughts, but she couldn't contain herself sometimes.

He chuckled and replied "I don't know what is it to brag about with that clown near you, that's some scary shit"

Offering a small smile she said "Thanks, David" and with that she head off to the observation room. The observation room was located behind a one-way see through wall from the interrogation room. Pretty original- she thought sarcastically.

Everybody was already there when she arrived, some looking bored out of their minds, other the opposite and a few looking nervous.

Harley walked up to the front of the room (basically at the other side of the see through wall) and just as the rest of the room, waited for the session to begin.

"How was your first session with Steven?" whispered Dr. Leland to Harley.

Dr. Leland was probably the only doctor who genuinely liked Harley and vice versa.

"It was fine" she whispered back.

"Careful with all that enthusiasm"

"I just want something more challenging"

In that moment the doors of the interrogation room opened to reveal several security guards bringing in the famous Clown Prince of Crime. In a straight jacket and then cuffed to the chair. The guards give a sign and with that Dr. Arkham steps into the room and sits down on the other side of the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Joker. I am Dr. Jeremiah Arkham and I will be your doctor during your stay in this asylum" he said smoothly as Joker just looks at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry I must have heard wrong, my doctor?" the whole room went dead silence, he never spoke on his previous sessions, he just killed or traumatized his doctors, but never spoke to them.

"You heard right, I'm your doctor. Now, I want to start this ses- "he was cut off by Joker.

"Didn't my previous doctor told you my request?"

"Your previous doctor is still on intense therapy"

"If you want something done right, do it yourself, Am I right?," he said while chuckling ", Anyway, long story short, I want another doctor"

"That's why I'm here. Now about the session-" he was again cut off by his patient.

"Oh no. Not you. Sorry to burst your bubble, I'm sure you have a great personality, but you're just not my type."

"No. You can't choose your own doctor. Now our sessions would be here and the schedule is the same that before. Understood?" the look on the Joker's face was not one of happiness.

"I don't like when people tell me no" his voice became low and slightly scary.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no" Dr. Arkham was becoming a little nervous and it was notorious. But still continued the session "I'm going to ask you some question and I need you to answer them honestly. How old are you?" Joker just sat there, looking straight ahead of him, but said nothing.

"Okay, let's try another one. Do you have memories from the time before your accident?"

Nothing, just silence. The observation room was the same. A few other questions were asked, but the answer or in this case reaction was the same.

A very frustrated Dr. Arkham finally said "Mr. Joker, I need you to cooperate"

"You want me to cooperate?" Joker asked back making a fake innocent face.

"Yes. Now, how about-"

"Bring dollface to me" the observation room went silent save from some occasional murmurs as a chill went through Harley's spine.

"Dollface? Who is dollface?" he couldn't possibly remember her name. Right?

"I think she said her name was Harleen" Oh shit.

"You mean Dr. Quinzel?" not even the director of the asylum could hide his surprise expression at the mention of her name.

Joker just blinked twice before asking in an eager voice "Her name is Harleen Quinzel?" a nod was his response and then he laughed, laughed so hard and loud that Harley's face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh that's just too fucking perfect! Match made in heaven or in the madhouse, you get the idea" he said as his laughter died down a bit.

But his face went dead serious as he said "Send her to me. I want her to be my doctor"

"Dr. Quinzel is not qualified-" this time he was cut off went Joker got up of his seat and choked him with the chains he'd manage to pull out throughout the session. Everybody on the interrogation room got on their feet.

"Now, I'm just asking for this tiny favor and you're being very negative about it. How about this, I get a session with Dr. Quinzel and you get to get out of here alive? Uh huh, it doesn't really matter if security gets in here soon and we both know it. Or you can continue being a party pooper, and I can get to show you that being uncooperative is the nicest thing I can do." He finished with a big and creepy smile.

"One session?" Dr. Arkham managed to say.

"For now. Yes. I need to catch up with her" Dr. Arkham nodded and Joker let him go. Security was out the door knowing that if they went inside before he said so, it would be worse.

Harley couldn't believe it, he wanted a session with her and her coward of a boss was going to allow it. What if he wanted to finish what he said to her in the party? What if she didn't got out of the room alive?

Before she could do something, the door of the observation room opened and her boss walked in.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go in."

And despite all logic and common sense, she answered a "Okay."

* * *

 **I forgot the disclaimer *clears throat* I own nothing :l**

 **Also wanted to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, fav or followed this story. Thank you so much!**

 **And to answer Lereniel's question: Yes, I do intend to continue this story and hopefully make a second part to it :D.**

 **I'm basing this on what I think/hope would happen in the movie and what I have seen from the trailers.**

 **Thanks again! Buh-bye**


	4. It Started With A Whisper

Harley numbly walked into the interrogation room, her feet betraying her and her brain shutting down. She caught the worried glances of her colleagues and the security guards outside the room and couldn't help but feel like it was a signal or perhaps a warning. Don't go in…

But she did.

The door finally opened and Joker lifted his head to see if his demand was granted. Oh and it definitely was. Sitting across from him was none other than Dr. Quinzel looking like a scared and nervous porcelain doll.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel" was all he managed to say before he started laughing, but Harley was not having any of it again.

"Yes, it is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and you may address me as such" she had a job to do and a boss to prove and nothing, not even his attitude, was going to get in her way.

"But of course! You may address me as Joker" he said with a smirk. He was teasing her and she knew this wasn't going to be the only time he did that.

" _Mr. Joker,_ you have to take this session seriously" she knew that everybody was on the other side of the wall watching and listening so she had to be careful to not bring up the party situation onto the conversation.

He stared at her for a moment, he hadn't seen her completely in this professional-doctor façade, he didn't like it, at least not as much as he had liked her fiery temper and sass at that party "I'd imagined you would be more fun, Doc"

"I'm not here to amuse you, I'm here to help you"

That brought a scowl on his face, that fucking line, the one that all the doctors have him and were stupid enough to think it would make him more cooperative. Maybe he had been wrong about her, maybe she was just like everyone else. Pity.

"I don't want nor need your help and if you really think that, then maybe that stereotype for the blonds is not mistaken" he growled out.

She could already see in her mind how her colleagues would tease her with that smartass line of his "I'm not asking if you want it or need it, I know you do and it's my job to provide it for you. So do us both a favor, answer the questions you're asked, don't waste our time with your stupid tantrums and take that straight jacket off your shoulders I know it's already off so don't try anything funny or it won't be funny" she hissed out.

Everyone on the interrogation room had their mouths wide open as they stared at the scene in front of them in disbelief. Nobody talked like that to the Joker and lived to see another day.

Just as the people in the other room, Joker has his jaw slightly slack as he stared at the person in front of him. That stupid bitch-he thought as he planned a way to kill her and get out of there in the meantime. Killing two birds with a crowbar...or was it bullet, whatever. As he was about to stand up and choke the shit out of her, he noticed something. It was so small, almost too small, but it was definitely there, a tiny spark in those blue eyes of her. Many people would interpret it as something completely different from what he interpreted it, but what he saw was potential. What for? He was going to find out.

"Alright, I'll bite. Ask away, Doc" if he wanted to find out he needed to be on her good side.

"E-excuse me?" it had to be a trap. He couldn't just change his mind like that.

"C'mon, first you get all demanding and now you wanna shy away to a corner. You big tease"

"Is this a trap?"

He had to laugh at her face; she was suspicious about his change of heart. Good, it means she isn't that dumb.

"Not at all, look!" he said as he shrugged off the straight jacket off his shoulders.

She stared at him trying to figure out what to do. Eh. Might as well take advantage of his good mood.

"Very well, Mr. Joker. Should we start now?" she said as she started the recorder in her coat pocket.

"I'm not doing your job for you, Doc" he chuckled.

Clearing her throat and then she started "Okay, I'll start. How old are you?"

"Old enough to know what a vinyl is and old enough to not know what a Netflix is and why everybody wants to chill with it"

Harley couldn't help to laugh at his answer, but then she remembered that her boss was watching and continued "Do you have any memories from the time before your accident?"

"I want another question"

She would have ignored his request, but didn't want to risk this opportunity and his rare cooperative mood.

"Okay. Why the name 'Joker'?"

"Why not?"

"Mr. Joker, please, just answer the question" Ugh. She couldn't go back to where they had started.

"I don't wanna, I'm bored" he whined.

"Well too bad!" she was really losing her patience. He he. This was fun-he thought.

"Let's talk about you, dollface" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Is Dr. Quinzel and we're not here to talk about me"

"Why not? I'm sure you're a darling girl"

She chose to ignore him and continued to asked the questions "From where do you get that dark sense of humor?"

"I mean you said you wanna help me," he ignored her questions and with a fake dreamy sigh continued ", what a gal"

"Is it more than just the madness you caused or do you have a message to go with it?"

"Really pretty too, got a boyfriend, right?"

"Why do you claim that Batman is the same as you?"

"Oh right! Bruce Wayne, right? I saw you two at the party. You can do better, sweets"

At the mention of Bruce and the party, she stopped asking him questions.

"I think that's enough for the day" she said as she stopped the recorder.

"I haven't said that the session is over, Doc" his voice turning quiet and dark.

She stood up and he did the same.

"You don't get to say when it starts or when it ends"

"Don't make me angry"

"Goodbye, Mr. Joker"

And with that he went up to her and tried to choke her, only to have her kicked him in the groin and punched him in the nose. The guards entered the room and held him down as they put him back in his restraints, but he didn't fight them, just stared at Harley, while the blood dripped from his nose to his chin.

She leaned down to his level and said "And here you thought I was just another bubble-headed, blonde bimbo! Well, the joke's on you. I'm not even a real blonde." she finished with a smirk on her face and walked out of the room.

A big smile made its way to his face as he watched her leave "Oh dollface, I'm sure we're gonna have so much fun together" he whispered and started laughing madly as the guards took him back to his cell.

* * *

"Harley?" she turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was the head of the whole asylum, Dr. Hamill.

"Yes, Dr. Hamill?"

"Come to my office" and with that she followed him to his office, where she was surprised to find Dr. Arkham in there.

"I'm so sorry about sending Dr. Quinzel in with Joker, but we were in an extremely dangerous situation" stammered Dr. Arkham.

"You're not here to talk about that" said Dr. Hamill.

"Then what is it?"

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"Yes?" she really didn't know what this was all about.

"Would you agree to take up the position of Mr. Joker's doctor?"

"What!? Dr. Hamill, she is not qualified for that position! He'll eat her alive!" yelled out Dr. Arkham.

"Dr. Arkham please behave or I'll have to ask you to leave my office" that shut him up.

Dr. Hamill turned to Harley and asked "I'm aware that this is not the kind of patient you normally treat, Dr. Quinzel. But, the patient responded to you and that is the biggest improve he has made in his residency here. Do you want the job?"

Harley went quiet and tasted the idea in her head. Being the Joker's doctor is a highly dangerous job, one that most likely is the death of you. She could stay with her patients in the ward C and don't have to worry about getting choke in one session. A part of her wanted that, or rather, knew that that was the right decision, the logical decision. But the other part wants the job. Knows that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and her chance to prove her worth as a doctor. A good doctor. It wasn't unknown that Joker's case could make your entire career. Crazy decision. She turned and looked at Dr. Arkham's face. She would be taking the job from him and that just set it.

"Yes, I want the job" she felt happy about the decision, but as she was signing and getting the folders from her new patient, she swore she heard him laugh.

* * *

Later that day, Harley was eating dinner in her living room and watching some old reality TV show. The living room was her favorite place in her apartment; it was the biggest room in it as well. Blue walls and black furniture with a big leather couch in the middle and a fake fireplace in a corner.

After she finished and went to the kitchen to wash her plates a knock was heard and she went to answer the door. It was Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce!-" her friendly greeting was cut off by an obviously irritated Bruce.

"Are you out of your mind!?" he said as he walked into her apartment.

With a sigh, she turned to face him "No, I'm not. I'm a psychiatrist, I'd know." She said trying to light up the mood.

"This is not the time for jokes, Harleen"

"What is this all about, Bruce?"

"Tell me it's not true that you're Joker's new doctor"

She looked down at her feet as she replied "Actually, it is true. Dr. Hamill asked me and everything" she lifted her head and smiled at him, but found a disbelief expression meeting her.

"But, Harleen, you're not qualified for that. How can they be so irresponsible? How can you be so irresponsible? What about you other patients?"

"Slow down. First of all, I'm qualified, just had not have the opportunity to show it until now. I'm taking precautions and so is the staff. And I'm going to be helping, in some occasions, the doctors that now are treating my old patients."

The expression on Bruce's face changed to one of worry and he walked closer to her.

"He's so dangerous, Harleen. I'm worried that he may try something"

Harley narrowed her eyes at him and said "I've always had dangerous patients, why are you so worked out about this one?"

"I'm not a big fan of clowns" he growled.

She smirks at him, but then her face turns serious "I want to prove them that I'm good at this, especially to Dr. Arkham"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks"

"Yeah, you're right. What my boss thinks about my job doesn't matter" she answered him sarcastically.

"Come on, Harley, don't be like that. I just don't want anything bad happening to you, I don't want to lose another-"

Harley stares at him. She knows about his issues with the topic of losing people he cares about. His parents and her parents deaths were a strong part of their bond. He's scared about losing a friend and she understands the feeling.

She goes over to him and hugs him.

"Don't worry, Bruce. You won't lose me" she whispers and feels him hugging her tighter.

"I won't let it happen" he whispers back at her.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. School has been crazy, but I have a few more weeks to go, then** **my intention is to update the shit out of this story.**

 **Thanks to everybody who has read this story or followed/fav, you guys are amazing! :D**

 **Thanks to;**

 **RoyalFlushGang**

 **DonnaJossee**

 **Lereniel**

 **DocQuinn**

 **Mtjm9**

 **lala3366**

 **Hogandaz21**

 **Guest**

 **For your sweet reviews ( A bit late for me to do this, but they're really sweet so thank you so much!)**

 **I think that's it for now. Buh Bye :D**


	5. And If You Don't Know, Now You Know

Harley woke up the next morning by her alarm at 3:00 a.m., it was by no means the first time she got up that earlier, but the reason she was doing it now was different than the rest of the other times.

"Already regretting this" she murmured as she got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to wash her teeth. After she was finished she went to the living room, where the files from her new patient were lying on the coffee table.

"Alright let see what you've got yourself into" she put on her reading glasses, and with that she opened the first file and started reading. And found out exactly what she thought would be there; murders, robberies, abductions and everything not so nice.

Every article of his crimes seemed to get bigger and bigger, showing even gorier and, dare she say, cleverer crimes and their results. It was also stated on one of the files that, Joker owns legally some business on Gotham, but nightclubs are rarely a crime-free business. Either way, Harley was getting really exciting about their next session.

Still looking through the files and folders, she pulled out a CD from one of the folders and read what was writing on it. It read 'Conroy, Troy -HV'. Putting the CD on the DVD player she pressed play and this is what appeared on the screen.

 _A very shaky camera zoomed on a person wearing a black bag over his head, obviously scared. Then, another face appeared on the screen, Joker._

 _"Hi, everybody! He said as he waved at the camera that he was holding with his other hand smiling as he talked._

" _This is my friend Mr. Conroy," he said while placing an arm around the shoulders of the scared man, "he's okay just send money, lots of it or he won't be. Say bye to people, Troy Boy" and with that the video ended with the sound of that mad laugh._

Harley stared at the screen surprised, but not the same kind of surprised that someone else would be. Sure, the video was scary, it was a hostage video after all, but everything about it seemed a bit off. She checked the date of the video, and found out just what she'd been expecting. The video was old, probably, one of his firsts big crimes. That would explain the quality of it, but certainly not its results. In the reports from the police, it read that he did receive a huge amount of money, but killed the guy anyway.

Intrigued by the reports and things archived on older dates she decided to look through those. She found old newspaper articles about his crimes; again they were a bit reckless, some of them successful and others not so much. The police reports were the same. The one with the oldest date (and obviously his first crime worthy of that much attention), was a murder. Shocker. The report said that he was found on a mansion on the hills, the family that lived there was having a little party when he crashed that party and killed everybody in the house, the police found him on the living room lying on the floor laughing. They were pictures of the scene attached to the report, it showed some type of circle on the floor made of knifes and other weapons, he was found in the middle of it. There were other stuff on the floor like; champagne bottles, roses, playing cards, crystal glasses, among other things.

Now she knew what she wanted to ask him on today's session. But just as she was going to write her questions down, she looked at the clock and cursed quietly "How can it be this late, I woke up at fucking 3 a.m." she whispered to herself as she got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom, babbling all the way.

* * *

After the shower, getting dressed and, literally, eating a frozen waffle on the car on her way to the asylum, Harley managed to get there only 10 minutes late.

"Dr. Quinzel, thank you for gracing us with your presence." was the first thing that Dr. Arkham said to Harley as she entered the asylum.

Holding back an eye roll she replied "I'm so sorry, Dr. Arkham. I promise it won't happen again." she said between gritting teeth.

"I live on excuses. Anyway, your patient is ready and Dr. Hamill expects to see you in his office on your way out, you will notify your progress monthly to me and him, starting now."

Raising an eyebrow, she said "To you? I don't mean to be rude, but you are not part of this case."

"Actually, I suggested to Dr. Hamill that you may need extra help, this being your first important case, he agreed with me. So I am part of the case." he answered smugly.

"That's so considerate of you, Dr. Arkham. I have to get to _my_ patient now, excuse me" shooting him an, obviously, fake smile she headed to the room where the sessions would be taken place.

Since Joker was one, if not the most dangerous patient of the asylum, he could not have sessions on his doctor's office or in his cell, this lead to the S6-room which was basically an interrogation room, but without the see through wall. It had a steel door that only open with a code (that only doctors and guards had memorized) and the outside of the door was monitored by security cameras, in case of any attempt to escape. But security arrangements stated that even with all the security, guards had to be outside the room as well.

"Fucking asshole" Harley murmured as she entered the room, still thinking about what Dr. Arkham had told her.

"I'm excited about the session, too." a smooth voice said from behind her. With a scream she turned around and saw that Joker was already there.

Upon hearing her scream, a beep sound echoed through the room and not a second later two guards entered it. One of them was supposed to restrain the patient, but saw him on the chair with his straight jacket still on.

"Um, Dr. Quinzel, what's the problem?" one of the guards, David, asked her.

"There's not a problem, I just didn't know that the patient was already here. It startled me"

"Well, you were late" the other guard, a big, strong looking man, his name tag read 'Smith, Larry', pointed out.

Again, through gritted teeth, she replied "I know. I already told Dr. Arkham that it won't happen again. Now, I thank you gentlemen for your worry, but I need to start the session so if you may leave, please." she ended gesturing to the door.

David nodded and walked out, Larry hesitated for a second, but one look at Harley's impatient face made him walked out as well. Once the door was closed, she took her seat in front of him and got a chance to take a good look at him. His nose was bruised and had a slightly purple color to it. A tiny bit of guilt fell over her.

"Before we start this session, I feel the need to apologize for-" she gestured to his nose.

"For giving me a boo-boo?" he asked with a fake pout on his face.

"Yes, that was really unprofessional of me" she said pushing her glasses that had slipped from her nose.

"It's okay; you can kiss it and make it better" he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I will not be doing that, although I hope you can accept my apology"

He shrugged and replied "Like I said, it's okay. I've had enough encounters with the B-man, so your little punch is really nothing I can't get through."

Nodding her head, she decided to resume the session "Very well, let's get started. This session I will like to start with the topic of your businesses. You own some nightclubs, is that right?"

"It is, 'The Queen of Spades' and 'The Court of Madness'"

"Very subtle names" that comment came out without her noticing.

"I ain't a very subtle guy, doll"

"We've been over this, Mr. Joker. It's Dr. Quinzel" she could not lose her patience with him again.

"You love hurting my feeling, Doc" he needed to see that spark again. Just had to figure out how to make it come out and play.

"I'll take Doc. Now, why nightclubs?"

"Because I'm the life of the party! I enjoy a good time and my clubs provide that. You should go to one sometime, loosen up that tight bun of yours" he said, referring to the tight bun that she had now.

"Not likely, are your clubs and everything in them legal?" he would probably lie to her, but she felt the need to ask him anyway.

"Sorry, no dice"

"Fine, I'll give you a pass on that one. Do you remember your first crimes?" he ate up the expression of curiosity on her face. Cute kid.

"You'll have to be more specific. I have accomplished so much; I can't keep track of everything" he finished with a smile on his face that was quickly wiped when he heard her answer.

"A murder, a couple of years back. You were found on the floor of the living in the middle of some kind of circle made out of knifes" she noticed the change on his face and hope that maybe this would be _the topic_.

"I don't wanna talk about that one, asks me about another one" he didn't like the feeling he got when he remembered that day.

"Mr. Joker, I would really appreciate if you talk to me about that day" this could be it, after all, she had to deliver something to her boss after the session.

What she didn't know was that Joker was thinking about a way to get that spark out of her. And he also thought that this may be the chance. So he surprised her, again.

"Tell you what, Doc. I'll tell you what I remember of that particular night which may not be much, by the way. And in exchange I want you to tell me about the moment you felt the most, um, anger in your life. Deal?" if he got what he wanted out of her it might be worthy going through all that trouble, besides he wasn't sure that what he remember was completely truth, his memory was very blurry sometimes.

"How can you be sure that I won't lie to you?" Sassy girl.

"I can't, just as you can't be sure I won't lie either. Guess we'll just have to trust each other" they stared at each other for moment, him, waiting for her answer and her making the decision.

"Okay" she answered in a quiet voice.

"Ladies first"

"No way. You go first" she may be about to pour out her sob story to him, but not before he pour his.

"Like I said, accuracy not guaranteed" he tried to remember the images of that day "That one day, I don't remember what I was doing before getting into that house just that I was soaking wet, and laughs. Yeah, I got in and heard some people laughing, don't really know what they were laughing at, but they were," she noticed that even with the straight jacket, his movements were getting more animated, he was trying to move his arms and his head and face expressions were following what he was telling ", they were having some kind of reunion, music, poker, drinking, that sort of thing. I heard someone scream, then, other people followed that sound, someone said something about calling the cops and I noticed that they were looking at me with fear" he chuckled for a second and then continued ", me! of all people, some of the guys tried to beat me up and that it's when the story gets fuzzy. What I remember after that is a bunch of dead bodies at my feet, but then I heard a sob coming from the kitchen, it was a man; he was shaking and gripping something on his hands. I knew he was the one who called the cops, so I shoot him. The blood dripped on what he had been gripping on his hands, they were playing cards, all got blood in them except one"

"The Joker?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"That little fucker!" he laughed, but it wasn't his 'normal' laugh, it sounded a bit strained "That's when I noticed that they weren't laughing, but they were when I got there. Didn't they get the joke? Why weren't they laughing?" his voice has never sounded so serious before.

"What about the circle made out of weapons?"

He shrugged and answered "It was part of the joke I guess. Now it's your turn"

He imagined that her answer would be something like 'when I didn't get that purse I wanted' or 'when the boy that I liked didn't ask me to prom'.

"When my parents went on a trip without me" spoiled brat-he thought, but she continued "They would always used to take me with them, but this time I was in school when this trip took place" she didn't know why she was telling him this, maybe it was so she could get him off her back for a while or maybe it was because it had been a while since she had told the story to anyone. Besides, he didn't have a way to know if what she was telling him was true or not, for all she knew he would just listen and forget "I was so mad at them, I yelled at them so many hurtful things, but they didn't took them to heart. I was a teenager stereotype" she felt her eyes watered as she told him the story "they came to my room to say goodbye and I just answered them with smart ass and sarcastic comments. My father got angry and we started fighting. The last thing I told them was that it might be better if they didn't come back home" tears were now pouring out of her eyes "they didn't come back, on their way there, their plane crashed. Are you going to make a joke about being careful with what you wish for, because you might get it?"

He didn't. He just stared at her with an uncomfortable face expression. He was uncomfortable, something about her crying like a scared little girl made him feel uncomfortable.

"Doc?" he asked, but she just kept crying silently.

"Hey kid" she lifted her head at the sound of his, somehow, gentle voice. "Wanna hear the adventures of The Bat and The Clown?" he figured that that might make the waterworks stop. She nodded.

* * *

"So I got out of my car and took a good look at it, and there it was, just on my door, a big, ugly scratch. Now, you got to understand something that car is my favorite toy and I wasn't going to let Batsy ruin it like that."

"What did you do, Mr. Joker?" the waterworks did stop, and she was now on the edge of her seat. He was a good storyteller, she noticed.

"I turned around to face him and told him off, and you know what he did?" she shook her head.

"He tried to arrest me, the nerve of that guy! Oh but I wasn't going to go without making sure he got what he deserved"

"What did you do to him, Mr. Joker?"

"I slapped the shit out of him!"

She blinked once. Twice. Before letting out a laugh, she knew that it was unprofessional, but the image of Joker slapping the Batman was too funny to hold it in. After a moment, she managed to calm down. He took note that that spark seemed to come when she was angry and when she was laughing.

"You slapped him?" she wasn't laughing anymore, but she did have a smile on her face.

"With every fiber of my body" in that moment that beep sound was heard again and the guards came in along with some backup.

"Dr. Quinzel, the session ended 15 minutes ago" the security guard, Larry, told her.

"I know, but I needed to make up for the time we lost at the start of the session" smooth, Harley- she thought and continued "Mr. Joker, I will see you on Friday" she said as the guards took her patient to the door.

"I didn't tried to choke the life out of you this session, don't I get a lollipop for that?" he asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Mr. Joker" she chose to ignore the question, she had been really unprofessional this session, the last thing she needed was for her colleagues to know that.

Once they were out of the room, she headed back to her office to prepare everything that had come out of this session (leaving out her crying, obviously) so she could show it to Dr. Hamill and -I'm on this case because I'm a nagging asshole-ham. But while she was writing down her notes, the realization of everything she said and let happened on the session hit her and she gasped "What the hell is wrong with me? How could I be so emotional? I'm such a crybaby and now my patient, who is a murderer psychopath, mind you, knows about the most vulnerable moment in my life" she whispered angrily to herself "maybe what he told me it's true, that way I'm not the only one who messed up today"

She continued working on her notes while mentally slapping herself.

* * *

Later that night a man was pacing nervously outside the door of 's office while another was inside it.

The other man, the one inside the office, found what he was looking for on the file that was labeled 'Quinzel, Harleen Frances'. On the section 'Personal information', was stated that Harleen's parents died due to a plane crash. The man closed the file, put it back where he had found it and walked out the office.

"Gee, boss! Someone could had been walking around here"

"Shut up and get me back to my cell" a nod was his answer.

As both man walked through the halls of the asylum, one of them asked "Found what you were looking for boss?"

The other man glared at him, but answered anyway "I did, now, can you shut your hole because if we get caught I'll personally cut you into tiny pieces" the other man did as he was told and both got to the cell.

Once the man was inside of it, he said "Leave, I'll let you know when you're useful to me again"

"Yes, sir. Night, sir" and with that the other man strode off down the hall.

"Moron" the man on the cell, otherwise known as Joker murmured to himself.

Moron. He had been feeling like a moron when he fully realised that he poured out all that information to his doctor! None less, but it turned out that she did the same so; at least, they both had been morons. He wouldn't let it happen again. No. Not no, but hell no. He also wouldn't let the whole crying discomfort got to him again. If the situation presented again, he would let her cry her heart out maybe even laugh at her. He nodded to himself in agreement. If that freaking spark came out only when she was angry or when she was happy. He guessed he'll just have to annoy the shit out of her every session. Since the other option would mean he would have cooperate with her or even, ew, be nice to her. Cooperate. Nice. And worse things will come, the Bible says.

"Guess I'll just have to get a rise out of you, sweetheart. Oh this is gonna be fun" he whispered to himself before starting laughing madly.

* * *

 **I'm finally free *spreads arms dramatically* ...well, I still got some stuff to do, but I have more free time now.** **I can't wait to get to the good stuff of the story. 2 months till Suicide Squad *extreme fangirling* and *high pitched screams***

 **The reviews;**

 **DonnaJossee: (totally stealing your answer-reviews style, hope you don't mind :D) First of all, I love your stories so the fact that you're reading mine is so cool and sweet. I love references/ easter eggs and that kind of stuff so there would probably be more on the story. I hope that the story turns out good.** **Love you (also, you updated twice in a week, are you spoiling me? because I love every second of it ;D).**

 **lala3366: School can be quite handful, but now my nose is out of the tests and I'm into writing mode. Aww that's so sweet of you. I intend to update as much as I can ;). Love you!**

 **Lereniel: Thank you so much! That's really sweet of you to say. Writing Joker is something that I haven't done a lot, but I enjoy every second of it when I do. He's just so unpredictable and badass. You always leave me such sweet reviews, love you!**

 **Hogandaz21: Thank you!, so glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to update real soon, love you!**

 **When I started writing this story I, honestly, didn't thought that anybody would read it. Then people read it and left me such sweet and positive reviews. I just wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate your support to the story and your sweet comments/reviews. You guys, are amazing! Thank you so much to anybody who has read/followed/fav/reviewed this story!**

 **That's it for now. Buh Bye :D**


	6. Dress Me Up And Watch Me Die

"Dr. Quinzel, could you elaborate that again?" a stunned Dr. Arkham asked to a very exasperated Dr. Quinzel.

She took a deep breath before answering more calmly this time, but equally annoyed "I will summarize it. My patient is insufferable." she hissed the last part and continued pacing around her boss's office.

Dr. Hamill stared at her for a moment, he remembered being in his office doing some paperwork minding his own business as kids say these days, when Dr. Quinzel entered and started babbling about how her patient was being uncooperative and annoying and rude and childish, etc. Seriously, he stopped understanding what she was saying at some point, an early point.

Quickly shaking his head, he told her "Dr. Quinzel, you knew about the patient's unpredictable moods and his unapologetic way of showing them when you took the job as his doctor."

"Yes, I was very aware of that. But it was different; he would give me a hard time, but answered some of the questions that I asked him. Now, I'm lucky if he even acknowledge my presence on the room. Like I said before, he is an insufferable man." She stopped her pacing and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. In that moment, a knock was heard from outside the door.

"Come in!" said Dr. Hamill and with that, Dr. Arkham entered the room.

"Speaking of insufferable men." She murmured under her breath as Dr. Arkham took the other seat next to hers.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important, I just wanted to return these files," he said as he handed the files to Dr. Hamill, who just place them on the pile of files that was taking over almost half of his desk. ", also wanted to let you know that Joker has been put on solitary confinement for attacking some of the guards at the cafeteria." he said, while looking sternly at Harley, who just hung her head a little bit at hearing what her patient had done.

Dr. Hamill looked anything but happy at the news "Did you knew about this, Dr. Quinzel?"

"I did knew about the attack, but not about the solitary confinement. When did you planned on telling me about it, Dr. Arkham?" on the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was fuming. This was _her_ case, _her_ patient. Dr. Hamill didn't looked too pleased with Dr. Arkham for not telling her either.

"I was planning on telling you after returning the files to Dr. Hamill, but since you're already here-" he was obviously trying to act calm, either way; he was cut off by Dr. Hamill.

"That's unacceptable, Dr. Arkham. I agreed to your idea of assisting Dr. Quinzel with the case, but she's still Joker's doctor and every decision regarding the patient has to be approved by his doctor first." the look on Dr. Arkham's face was priceless, fortunately, she manage to keep a straight face and give an agreement nod.

"Now, that we made that clear," Dr. Hamill said, looking pointedly at Dr. Arkham, who just nod in agreement ", Dr. Quinzel was just telling me about some difficulties that had presented with her patient, would you mind repeating them, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked, addressing Harley.

She knew that Arkham would give her hell for what she was about to say, but when she remembered all of her patient's antics of the past few months, the only thing she cared about was to vent all of her pent-up frustration. And with a nod, she started "The patient has been acting indifferent in our sessions, or has displayed childish behavior," as she was telling them about her patient's behavior on session, she started to remember such moments.

 _It had been exactly two weeks since 'that session' and Harley had promised herself that she would never get so candid, that is, regarding her private life, with her patient. But apparently she wasn't the only one, she noticed. Joker's behavior around her had suffered some changes. For example, Joker's usually playful and stubborn mood on sessions had turned annoying, childish and utterly unhelpful._ _Out of the ten questions she would ask him, he used to answer eight or seven, she'd usually have to go through a lot of ranting and nonsense talk before getting the answers, but she would get them at the end, now she considered herself lucky if he'd answer two or four._

" _Mr. Joker, is there something wrong?" she asked him, after he spent the first fifteen minutes of the session greeting her in different Looney Tunes voices._

" _Well a lot of people have said that there's plenty wrong with me, but I just don't see it. Does that answer your question?" his nose was completely healed and she could appreciate his looks a bit more. Not that she should, but she did. Simply biology, she was a healthy heterosexual woman and could appreciate a good looking man, that was her story and she was sticking with it. Besides, it was nothing weird, he had a good bone structure, a strange but somehow soothing voice, and despite his loose uniform, she could tell that he was in a very good shape._ _She might have said that she found him attractive, that, obviously, if he wasn't a well known insane criminal._

 _Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she said "No, it doesn't. Mr. Joker, you have not cooperated in sessions, not that you used do that a lot before," she murmured to herself that last part and continued "the point is that I want to know why you're acting indifferent towards the sessions, is it the questions? You want to change the routine? Are you not reacting well to the new meds? What is it?"_

 _With a blank expression on his face, he leaned on the table as much as his straight jacket allowed him to, took a deep breath and said "Guess who's back"_

 _Unable of hiding the confused expression on her face, she replied "Excuse me?"_

" _Guess who's back"_

" _Who's back, Mr. Joker?"_

" _Guess who's back"_

" _Mr. Joker, are you feeling okay?"_

" _Guess who's back"_

" _Is it the meds?" she asked more to herself than to her patient._

" _Guess who's back, Guess who's back" he said, using a different tone of voice for each time he said it._

 _She was seriously thinking about calling the guards and ask them to take him into the medical ward for a check out, and maybe changing his medication. But he cut her thoughts off when he started talking again._

" _I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver well if you want Shady," raising an eyebrow, she continued to listen " this is what I'll give ya a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating when I'm rocking the table while he's operating, hey!"_ _her jaw started slacking as she heard what he was saying " you waited this long now stop debating 'cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney but your husband's heart problem's complicating" the what-could-have-been-a-worried look turned into a look of disbelief as she listened to the lyrics that he was 'rapping' "So the FCC won't let me be or let me be me so let me see they tried to shut me down on TV but it feels so empty without me So come on dip, bum on your lips fuck that, cum on your lips and some on your tits" he said that smirking and with a look on his face that made Harley blush a deep shade of pink "and get ready 'cause this shit's about to get heavy I just settled all my lawsuits FUCK YOU, B-MAN!" he screamed the last part and started laughing at the look on Harley's face._

" _I can't believe you!" there was no point on hiding her frustration._

" _Well, that's gonna be a problem with the whole trusting others deal, ain't it?" he said in between fits of laughter._

 _Without waiting for the end of the session, she motioned to the security camera on the room and in less than a minute, the doors of the room opened and the guards came over to the patient. Larry spoke out "Is everything okay? You still have twenty left, doc"_

" _Everything is fine. The patient has been misbehaving throughout the session, so I want his benefits remove for the rest of the week."_ _she said, glaring at Joker, who only put a shocked expression that turned into a hurt expression. Both expressions were obviously to mock her._

" _Oh, the pain, the hurt, the horror! I don't think I can survive without my extra oatmeal cookie and my rotten apple." he said to the guards that were dragging him out of the room, but then turned to face Harley and said "Don't worry, doll. I'll try to, for you. You would feel so empty without me."_

" _Goodbye, Mr. Joker!" she waited until they were out of the room, picked up her files and notes and went to her office._ _Fuming all the way._

"He is so frustrating, you would think that a man so feared would cause me that, fear,-" at one point of her detailed explanation of her patient's behavior, she stood up and retook her pacing around the office not caring about the looks that her superiors were throwing at her.

"Dr. Quinzel?" asked a very worried Dr. Hamill, trying to get the attention of her young employee. But Harley didn't hear him; she was in deep thought, remembering her outbursts when he was being too much of a pain in the ass and his reaction to her outbursts. He seemed to enjoy it. Like that was what he wanted all along. And when she decided not to react, he tried harder.

"- but no, the man only makes me wanna pull my hair out and rip those annoying metal caps from what it remains of his teeth" He could spend the whole session making inappropriate questions, in silence, describing very graphically his murders, or singing. His favorite thing to sing was either Frank Sinatra or 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley, quite fitting actually, and what irked her the most was that he was actually a pretty good singer.

"Dr. Quinzel!" said a very irritated Dr. Hamill.

She finally took a look around her and realized what she had been doing. With a sigh, she sat down and waited for her boss's orders. The sound of someone clearing its throat was heard and both Dr. Hamill and Harley turned their attention to a very strange looking Dr. Arkham "What about ECT?"

"What about it?" Dr. Hamill asked, looking intrigued.

"If we need a more cooperative patient, perhaps we should start looking for some risqué alternatives. It could make our lives easier."

Harley's eyes widened at that answer, she turned to look at Dr. Hamill just to find him slowly nodding "You're not actually okay with that, are you, Dr. Hamill?"

"I think ECT is a bit extreme, but it is a good idea to look for some alternative that'll make the patient go easy on the staff." She couldn't believe it, of course they would want something to make Joker a bit more tolerable, but she just didn't think it was right. Electroconvulsive therapy or ECT was kind of a last resource on Arkham Asylum, a procedure, done under general anesthesia, in which small electric currents are passed through the brain, intentionally triggering a brief seizure. It was used when all of the other treatments were proven unsuccessful. ECT, cause changes in brain chemistry that could quickly reverse symptoms of certain mental illnesses. She was sure that it wouldn't have a positive result on Joker.

"I don't think ECT is the answer, in fact, it could cause more damage than good."

"And I don't think we could cause more damage to a man that has 'damaged' tattooed on his forehead."

"Another alternative?" asked Dr. Hamill trying to return the attention of his employees back to the main topic.

"Medicating the patient during sessions?" Dr. Arkham proposed.

Both Dr. Arkham and Dr. Hamill turned to look her reaction and found the same disapproval look on her face. That idea didn't set up well with her either. Joker seemed to have some kind of trust in her, it was very little, but she doubted that it would be still there if she agreed to Dr. Arkham's idea of alternative.

"That's not a very smart idea; the patient seems to trust me," Arkham let out a snore at that, but she ignored him and continued "at some level, and it would be harmful for our already not so great interaction in sessions if I were to lose that trust"

"Very well, if those options are not of your liking then, what do you suggest, Dr. Quinzel?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it immediately. She didn't really know how to deal with her patient and wasn't in shape to deal with him. After almost three months of treating him, one could say that she was exhausted, not only physically but mentally as well. Her superiors noticed that.

"Dr. Quinzel, I think it would be wise if you take a couple of days off" Harley opened her mouth to respond, again, but was cut off by Dr. Hamill "This case has been clearly taking a toll on you, it could happen to anybody, take the rest of the week off and when you come back we'll decide what to do regarding the patient with a fresh and well rested mind."

Harley couldn't argue with that and honestly she didn't wanted to. A couple of days off sounded like a good idea, so nodding her head and saying goodbye to both of her superiors, she picked up her notes and bag and went straight home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Gotham City not far from the remains of Wayne Manor, was located a lakeside mansion owned by none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Do you have a date for the party, Master Wayne?"

"Yes, Harley has agreed on coming as my date"

A confused expression took over Alfred's face "I thought Miss Quinzel and you weren't seeing each other anymore."

"We're not, but I needed a date and she needed a distraction so we agreed on going together."

"Is Miss Quinzel still Joker's doctor?"

"Surprisingly, yes. But her superiors suggested her to take a couple of days off and she wisely agreed."

"Aren't you concerned about her being that close to that criminal?"

Bruce turned to face Alfred and answered "Of course I am, but Harley is very stubborn about it. She has this idea that she can help him, I don't think she fully knows what Joker is capable of."

"If that's the case, then, perhaps it would be wise to take manners in your own hands, I'm sure that the head of the asylum would listen to one of its major benefactors."

"I couldn't do that to Harley, no matter how much I know that that is the logical thing to do. Anyway, Harley assured me that the staffs in the asylum were taking precautions and I trust her. She's one of the good guys, Alfred."

"If you say so, Master Wayne, if you say so..."

* * *

After picking up her accumulated mail from the lobby of her building, she entered her home and dropped the mail onto the floor as she headed to the bathroom for a well deserved long shower.

When she finished taking the shower and started to dry up a noise stopped her. It came from the living room, putting on her robe, she followed the sound.

"What the hell?" she murmured to herself as she kneeled down in front of the little pile of mail that laid on the floor and picked up a black box, it had no stamps, sender or addressee, she was considering taking it back to the lobby, claiming that it wasn't hers when the noise was heard again.

Haley opened the box, took one look at what was inside and screamed bloody murder. The content of the box was a rat, a black rat with bulging eyes and a thick tail. In that moment, the rat moved and Harley saw a light blue card, holding back her disgust, she quickly grabbed the card and closed the box.

 _Wanna play?_ , the card read. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned the card only to find that those two words were the only message on it.

It doesn't have my name, maybe it was a mistake and it was meant to be some kind of joke for somebody else in the building, she thought. Yeah, that must be it just some kind of sick joke...a joke, and with that her thoughts were suddenly of her patient and of the possibility that maybe just maybe he might had had something to do with this.

Dr. Hamill was right, I'm getting into this case more than I should, and with that thought she went to her room to get dressed making a mental note to return the box in lobby on her way out.

* * *

Back in the asylum, Joker was sitting on the floor of one of the high security cells meant for patients put on solitary confinement, still on a double strapped straight jacket.

"Bunch of pussies" he murmured to himself as he tried to get out of the straight jacket, after seeing that this jacket was a different one than his usual jacket his frown grew deeper. With a grunt he got comfortable against the wall of the cell, the guards were going to have to take it off for dinner time.

Maybe I'll bite someone's nose off, he thought. He couldn't wait to get out of this place. He remembered the reason why he was staying this long and a smirk took over his face. Turns out that that spark wasn't just something, but rather someone and that someone had a lot of potential.

"Almost there, almost done" he whispered to himself as he thought about what he have planned, all of the dominoes pieces were in place and that little card he had sent to his dear doctor was the piece that'll make the other ones go down as well.

* * *

"Dr. Arkham, you wanted to see me?" asked a security guard, David, as he entered doctor's office.

"Yes, you're one of the guards in charge of Joker, right?" Arkham stood up from his seat grabbing one of the folders that was originally on his desk.

"Yes, sir." he went over to the guard and offered him the file, David took it with a confused expression on his face.

"Those are the orders for the patient, everything is in there, meds, schedules, and you know the rest."

"Doc, we already got orders for the patient."

"Those are the new ones." he said with a smile on his face.

"Is Dr. Hamill and Dr. Quinzel aware of the changes? I'm sorry, but I have to ask, is protocol when a patient has several people in charge of his treatment."

The smile on Arkham's face looked a little forced, but he replied anyway "Of course they're aware, their signatures are there if you don't believe me."

"N-o, it's okay. Well, if that's all, I'll be going. Excuse me, sir." and with that he got out of the office leaving a very satisfied looking Dr. Arkham.

* * *

Later that night, Harley and Bruce were in fundraising party hosted by some kind of art collector so the whole place was decorated with paintings, sculptures and that sort of thing.

"So for what charity is this one for?" Harley asked as they were walking through a hall full of paintings.

"I don't really remember which one is exactly, but I imagine it has something to do with art." She cracked a small smile at that and continued looking at the paintings.

One painting caught her eye, it was a man holding a woman to his side, the woman was gazing up at him lovingly and the man was looking straight ahead with a smirk on his face. It was black and white color scheme and the title of the piece read 'Amour Fou'.

"You like it?" Harley turned around to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice and was met with a handsome man, he looked arrogant, but handsome none less.

"It's an interesting piece" she answered nodding her head; she caught sight of Bruce talking to another man not so far away.

"You could say that, Miss...?" he asked as he came closer to her, she didn't like that.

With a sigh, she answered "Quinzel. Harleen Quinzel"

"Do your friends call you Harley?"

"My friends? Yes." they were now shoulder to shoulder and she just wanted him to go.

"Then tell me, Harley. Did you came here with a date?"

"Yes."

With a mocking shocked expression, he asked her "Really? Who?"

"Bruce Wayne" the guy almost choked on his drink when he heard her answer.

"B-Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire, that Bruce Wayne?" Harley smirked, knowing where this is going.

"That Brue Wayne. Goodbye." she waved at him as he walked away from her. Bruce always seemed to scare guys away.

"A not worthy suitor?" asked Bruce, returning to her side and having watched the whole thing.

"Like most of them." she said, in a fake seductive voice.

"Pretty girl with a big ego, I've known a few women like that." he said, playing along with her.

"Oh, I don't think you'll ever know a woman like me." they shared a small smirk and continued walking through the party.

* * *

"I can't believe the bastard actually bit me!"

"C'mon, let's get you to the medical ward god knows what he's got"

The voices faded away until there was just the sound of Joker's laughter. The guards had come into his cell to take off the straight jacket and give him his dinner. The patients from the ward 'A' weren't allowed to use cutlery or any type of objet that could be a potential weapon so they have to eat their foods with their hands. When the guards had to put his straight jacket back on he might have let them know about his discomfort with the place arrangements.

Some people don't know how to take a joke, he thought. Suddenly a disgust expression took over his face, the food in the asylum wasn't by any means the best food in the world, but this dinner was just ridiculous. Trying to get into a comfortable position he could feel the time passing, the ticking sound of the un-existing clock and he became aware of the voices outside his cell. Oh, so dumb and dumber are back, he thought as he felt his eyelids dropped. That didn't set up well with him, he felt extremely sleepy and dizzy. A loud groan of discomfort escaped his throat.

"Shut the fuck up, clown!"

He really didn't like Larry, and with that thought, his vision turned blurry and he felt his head hit the wall as he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long, I seriously don't know why. Anyway, we're down to less than 50 days til Suicide Squad and today a music video from one of the song on the soundtrack was released.**

 **Thanks to;**

 **DocQuinn: I'm so glad you like the way I write those two crazy sweethearts :P, hope you're enjoying the story so far :).**

 **DonnaJossee:Oh thank you so much! I'm sorry about the very late updates (not gonna be the case anymore since the homework that I had left is already done and sent). I'm dying to see the movie too, I'm actually scare about how I'm going to react when I'm already in the movie theater.**

 **Harley's going to regret it and then she's gonna love it . Thank you so much. Love you too ;).**

 **Lereniel: Thanks! Joker can pretty much do whatever he wants and have whatever he wants *looks at Harley suggestively*. Thanks for the support :D.**

 **Hogandaz21: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you're liking how their relationship is developing. Harley's one badass sassy girl ;D.**

 **lala3366:Aww, that means a lot, thank you! It's not bother writing back, although I may be answering really short and I don't mean to be rude it's just that we're down to 44 days til S.S and this story is meant to be finish before the movie comes out. Love you too!**

 **skye:Thanks for pointing that! I'll avoid those types of mistakes in the future. I'm glad that you find this story good. Harley is one sassy girl :D.**

 **Haylee:Aw, Thanks! Sorry about the late updates, I'm working on that. I'm glad you liked the sweet moment, there will be a few moments like that in the future ;).**

 **For the sweet and thoughtful reviews, the support to the story and to anyone who has read/ fav/followed it. Thank you so much! :D**

 **Buh Bye.**


	7. Forgive Me For My Wrongs I've Just Begun

On one of the many alleys a person could find in Gotham city there was a very nervous looking guy.

This particular guy had a reason to look nervous. He owed money, a lot of money to a very dangerous man. So when the opportunity of paying his debt with a job instead of the money he didn't have was presented to him, he took it. That's why he was in an alley at five in the morning waiting for one of the man's employees to come, get the information he had gathered and tell him he was off the hook.

Hands on his jeans pockets and tapping his foot on the wet asphalt, he waited.

"Could you look more nervous?" with a slight jump the guy turned around and came face to face with another man, "You look really pathetic".

"You're not here to insult me," he said as he unzipped his sweatshirt.

"Whoa there! I know you owed money, but it ain't to me and I doubt the boss swings that way."

Pulling out a creased folder from the inside of his sweatshirt he handed it to the other man with an annoyed look gracing his face. The other man took the folder, opened it and saw what was inside.

"This is all!?" the other man said with a disbelief tone.

"Yes! And I'm not the one to blame-the girl didn't do anything throughout the whole thing."

The other man just stared at him and started fumbling through his pockets looking for something. Just when the nervous-looking guy feared that he was going to get kill by whatever object the other man had on his pockets, a pack of cigarettes came into the picture.

With a sigh of relief, he watched as the other man lit up a cigarette and started smoking. A couple of minutes passed and the man just kept smoking slowly, without saying a word.

Finally, the guy who had been at the alley since 5 in the morning spoke up. "So am I off the hook?"

Immediately the other man's eyes snapped back at him making an extremely intimidating eye contact, he regretted asking the question as the man threw his still lit cigarette at his direction, burning little holes on his sweatshirt.

"Off the hook?! You think those pages of useless information and some photos are gonna keep the boss from shooting your ass? You got the rest of the week to bring me something worthy of getting you off the hook, got it?!" he turned to leave, but the guy grabbed him by the arm and turned him back to face him.

"I can't follow her around for a week; she might recognize me and call the cops on me. I can't go back to prison!" he hissed out the last part in a desperate tone. The other man glared at him then at his hand that was strongly grasping his arm and back at him. The other man got what he was referring to and immediately let go of his arm.

"Sad story, but guess what? Not my problem. One week and if you don't deliver? I'm taking you straight to the boss."

And with that said, he turned to leave and before he disappeared into the darkness of the streets of Gotham, he yelled out, "Same place, same hour. See ya around, Clarence!"

Upon hearing his birth name (a name that he loathed), he yelled, "Fuck off, Frost!" and headed to his car making himself a promise to never borrow money again.

* * *

"Oh god, this is horrible!" Harley cried out as she stared at the sight before her.

That was one of the most unusual mornings for Harley. It started off with a late alarm and the idea that she would be very late for work, but then the panic, caused by the idea of that embarrassing situation, turned into the memory of the events of the day before. Meeting, home, rat, party. It all hit her at once. And after she realized that she had the rest of the week for herself, everything became a blank space waiting to be filled.

It took her a couple of minutes to decide what to do first, but the decision wasn't up to her, she realized, as her stomach began to roar.

Once in her kitchen, she opened the freezer only to find out that she was out of microwave dinners. And that's what took her to the situation she was in. Harley figured she could find some food on the refrigerator and she was right, only that almost all the food there was expired.

"Maybe this is some kind of signal," Harley said to herself as she threw away the expired food. "This will be good for me. I'll get some things done...and maybe I'll stop talking to myself," she murmured the last part, finished cleaning the refrigerator and headed to the living room to order some Chinese takeout.

* * *

Back in Arkham Asylum, things seemed to be going great for Dr. Arkham himself.

Dr. Hamill had to go to some convention for a couple of days and that left Dr. Arkham in charge of the asylum in the time of his absence.

With a satisfactory click, he let himself enter the main office and started to accommodate some of his stuff on the desk while removing some of his boss's things to make space.

He sat down and let out a sigh of pleasure at the view before him. This was the place he always thought he deserved. His eyes fell on one of the many pictures on the desk, but this one made his skin crawled and a frown took over his face. It was a picture of Dr. Hamill and his father, dear old Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. One would think that being the son of one of the founders of the asylum would guarantee him the position of head doctor. Hell! His last name was on the goddamn entrance. But no, dear old daddy thought he wasn't ready for that position and left him on the same level as the likes of newbie's, Dr. Henson and Dr. Quinzel.

A sudden smirk made its way to his face. He knew what he was doing, but did not regret it in the slightest. In his mind, Dr. Quinzel didn't know how to deal with these types of patients; she just viewed them as sick, but dismissed the criminal part.

He decided to make a little visit to a previously problematic patient. Making his way to the Joker's cell, he saw the guard from the previous day and signaled him to come closer.

"Good morning! Isn't this a wonderful, peaceful morning?" he asked beaming as the guard opened the little window on the cell's door.

"Um, sure it is, doc." answered the guard. But his answer was completely ignored as Dr. Arkham watched the patient moaned and groaned on the floor of the cell. He could tell the Joker was somehow conscious, but not conscious enough.

"How's the patient responding to the new treatment?" the doctor asked, not taking his eyes from the patient.

"Is he supposed to be responding?"

A low chuckle came from the doctor and then he answered, "No."

The doctor nodded to the window and the guard closed it. Just when he was about to leave, the guard asked him, "Doc? Can I ask you something? It's regarding the patient."

Holding back an eye roll, Dr. Arkham nodded his head as a sign of agreement with the guard's request.

"Is just that in the instructions says that we have to change the patient's treatment again by the end of the week, you know to his old treatment. Now, I know I'm no doctor, but it just seems..."

"You're right. You're not a doctor, this is a really delicate treatment, but it's been approved so just do your job and follow the instructions you were given," Dr. Arkham interrupted and turned to leave, but then added, "Let's just enjoy this couple of days. Okay?" and without waiting for a response, he left.

* * *

"...and breathe out," said the yoga instructor to the class.

After spending the first three days of her mini vacations eating only takeout food, vanity hit Harley and she decided that it was time to put her Gotham Gym membership to good use. It wasn't like she was doing anything interesting before anyway. It was kind of disappointing to see just how boring and dull her life really was out of her work place. Shaking her head to get all work related thoughts out of her mind; she focused on what the instructor was saying.

"Now, with our palms flat on the mat we're going to elevate our hips..."

She let out a sigh of pleasure at the feeling of her muscles stretching. As a really busy doctor she didn't have a lot of time to work out on the daily basis, but as a former gymnast her muscles craved physical activity.

Harley had had an embarrassing big love for gymnastics since a very young age, dreaming to become a famous Olympic gymnast and even eyeing a scholarship in her future, but after her parent's accident happened it all went downhill.

She stopped going to her practices and, eventually, had to start going to therapy for post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms, the constant sessions and the antidepressant pills didn't helped her to get back on the mat. By the time she had gotten better and went back to training, her muscles didn't take it too kindly and her body had already developed into a non-athletic figure (puberty hit her hard) her skills were still there, but not on an Olympic candidate level. So, with the hopes of a gold medal gone, Harley looked for something she was passionate about and that's when the world of psychiatry entered the picture.

"...Now, let's all sit down, cross your legs and breathe in and then breathe out," holding back a sarcastic comment, Harley followed the instructions, "That's our time for today, thank you all so much for coming and I'll see you next class!"

Harley got up and headed back to the gym showers, on her way there she saw a guy wearing a hooded sweatshirt walking suspiciously close to her, but she shrugged off. The men showers were very close to the women showers and he could be easily headed to there. No need to panic. And with that reassuring thought, she went off with her day.

* * *

Back in Arkham Asylum, two guards were basically dragging a patient back to his cell. This particular patient was usually troublesome and a pain in everyone's butt, but now not even a word seemed to came out of his mouth and he was out like a light once his body made contact with the floor of his cell.

"Gee, I'll be damned before having what he's having, but it sure as hell makes the easier, right?" one of the guards, Larry, asked as he closed the door of the cell.

"It sure does, though it must be scary to be on head pills might fuck you up real bad forever," the other guard, David, responded. The whole meds and pills aspects of the shrinks had always given him the creeps.

Larry stared at him with a disbelief look on his face and replied, "You think that The Joker can get any more fucked up?" he asked in a sarcastic manner while shaking his head slowly, "That's some really dark shit. I think I can speak for myself and everybody on this place when I said that I'm goddamn grateful to whoever did this, by the way, who did it? Was it the police department? Did they send the order? They finally grew some balls?"

"It was his doctor…" he was interrupted when Larry started laughing loudly.

"No fucking way!" he said between laughter fits, "The hot piece of eye candy did this! That's just so great. Damn, she's fine in so many ways I can't even begin to tell you..."

"Please, don't tell me anything," David pleaded, as he mentally cringed at whatever he thought his partner was about to say.

"Whatever. You can't tell me you wouldn't love to see what's underneath that tight skirt of hers and after she did this she might as well be a freaking angel," he looked down at his watch and said, "C'mon let's go, it's lunch time!"

Dr. Arkham had been right about something, Joker wasn't conscious enough, but he was conscious. And as the voices and footsteps of the guards faded away, the sound of heavy breathing filled the Joker's cell only this time it wasn't because of the heavy medication he was in, it was out of anger.

So, little darling Dr. Quinzel was the one who ordered to have him as a fucking rag doll, he thought. Well, it would be rude to not return the favor.

* * *

On her last day off, Harley decided to actually go out somewhere and experience Gotham's party scene by herself. Putting on a simple short black dress with some high heels and with her hair down, she exited the building and headed to her car. Just as she got into her car, she noticed a man not far away getting into his own car and starting it off at the same time she started hers. She tried to be reasonable and not let the panic take over her actions, but made a mental note about how the car looked like just in case.

No matter how many people went out at night in Gotham, nobody dared to park their car far away from a place with security and much less, park it on a dark, desolate street. That's why, Harley felt that the city was mocking her when she ended up parking her car a couple of blocks away from the club she was going, but the fact that she ended up in the only available parking space gave her some strange sense of security because it meant a lot of people were out and it wasn't only her.

So, she got out of her car and put on her coat, but when she closed the driver's door she heard the same sound behind her. Her panic didn't eased when she turned around and saw a man, on a hooded jacket this time, walking on the same sidewalk as her. Due to the darkness and the distance she couldn't make out the appearance of his car, but decided that, even if it wasn't the car and the man she suspected, it would be better to start walking into a crowded place.

Sure enough, the club that she had intended to get in was so full that there was even a waiting line outside of it. As much as it irritated Harley, she took her place on the line and waited, and waited, and after waiting some good four minutes she got tired and went up to the man on the entrance.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked to the incredible tall man, ignoring the complains and cat calling from the people on the line, "Listen, I know that you have to respect everybody on the line, but you see the thing is I'm only one person, everyone on the line came as a group, so, if you just could let me in..."

"Sorry, hotness. You have to wait in line like everybody else," the man replied, without even looking at her.

Making a noise of annoyance, she thought about getting back in line, but it was longer than before and she didn't have the patience for it anymore.

I have to get up early tomorrow anyway, she thought bitterly as she walked back to her car. The sound of her steps was loud due to the wet asphalt and it didn't get better when it started to drizzle. Gotham's weather is lovely, she though as the rain started harder. Not wanting to run and fall over, she continued her steady pace, but increased it just a little bit. And that's when she heard it. The sound of steps mimicking hers, but when she turned around she saw nobody. She stood there wanting to convince herself that her mind was playing games with her and that that sound wasn't anything, but then another sound was heard, the same sound her cell phone did whenever she took a photo. She heard someone cursed quietly and that's all she needed to take off running.

She ran and ran as the rain began to fall harder than before. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that nobody seemed to be following her. Trying to catch her breath, she somehow calmed down and turned to leave, but was met with the man in the jacket and her scream was blocked by his gloved hand.

"Don't scream and don't try anything," the man said on a forced voice, clearly trying to disguise his actual voice, "We're going to walk into to that alley over there," he said, nodding his head into the direction of the alley, "And it's gonna look normal because I don't wanna get rough with you, okay?"

At the feeling of something poking her stomach, probably a blade, she nodded shakily. Before being pulled into the alley, Harley caught sight of a group of friends that were walking on the same sidewalk. Her second of hope was over when the group realized what was happening to her and chose to cross the street to get to the other sidewalk instead of doing something to help her.

Once in the alley, the man let her go and poked his head out into the street making sure that Harley got the message of not causing troubles by sticking the blade on her right hip just a little.

Oblivious to the fact that the man was actually making sure that nobody saw them get into the alley and checking around for security cameras, Harley started to imagine the worst. The man could rob her, assault her, kill her or everything above. Harley snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hit her heel. Making sure that the man was still looking elsewhere she bent over and picked up an old crowbar.

Clarence finished looking around and turned back with the intention of getting some information out of Harley, but when he turned around he was met with an immense pain on the left side of his face and then more pain on his ribs.

Harley kept hitting him with the crowbar until she heard a crack and a loud groan of pain. Breathing heavily, she looked down at the man on the floor then at her hands that were still holding the crowbar. She dropped it suddenly and started running back to her car trying to understand what just had happen.

* * *

Walden Simone's grandma always told him to fear the calm, because it always came before the storm, it didn't matter if the calm lasted days and nights or if it was gone in a blink of an eye, a storm always came after. And those were the exact same words that went through his head as he walked down the hallway of The Joker's cell.

The last time the boss had called him was when he had wanted to get into Dr. Hamill's office and Walden couldn't possibly imagine what else the boss would need at this point. But as a good Joker goon, he simply shut up and listened.

"Hey Larry!" he greeted, "David," he nodded his head at the other guard and said, "Tired? I know I would be if I worked the morning shift."

"Tired is not enough. We'll just wait until your partner gets here and..." started David, but was interrupted by Walden.

"Oh no! You don't have to. He usually gets here later, so you're free to go," he said hastily hoping that they would just beat it.

"Okay," said Larry, obviously buying Walden's story, "Don't let the crazies bite you!"

David stayed there for a couple of minutes before saying goodbye, leaving Walden by himself outside his boss's cell.

He entered the cell and said, "Boss? It's only me, so..." he stopped talking when he took a good look at the sight before him. The Joker was sitting in a corner of the cell, with his legs crossed, sweating and shaking violently.

"Shit! Boss, need me to get you a towel or something?"

The Joker's eyes glared at him and he growled out, "Shut up!"

The pills, meds, drugs and whatever or whatever they had given him were leaving his system and it wasn't a pretty experience. The Joker was no stranger to drugs, after dealing with them for quite some time, he was bound to actually try some himself, but after a while, they bored him and he stopped using them.

"Fuck," he murmured as he felt something inside him do a 'pop' sound, but continued talking, "I got a new job for you. You are going to be my new blanket."

"Er…" Walden had never felt so uncomfortable and terrified in his life before.

The Joker, however, shushed him and continued, "Your job is to cover all of my doings. See, I know that the room where I have my lovely sessions, is monitored. Your job as my blanket is to make sure that nobody knows nor suspects anything that may or may not happen in there."

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I get what you're asking..."

"You moron! If the room has cameras, you block those cameras, but don't leave anything that would make guards suspicious and if the room is guarded, you make sure that the guards are men that work for me! Need me to write down for you!"

Walden jumped at the sound of his voice and replied in a shake voice, "No need, boss. I'll make sure everything is taking care of."

"You better or I'll rip you into shreds just like a blanket," he replied with a smile on his face, "Start doing your job before my sessions begin. Now, get out!"

"Sure thing, boss. Night, boss," said Walden as he left and closed the cell, leaving Joker to think about what he had in store for Dr. Quinzel.

* * *

 **Am I the only one that hasn't seen the movie?** **Why you must hate me so much?!**

 **I had tickets for the opening night, but I was out of town that same day. That's so sad, but I'm going to see it in a couple of days, yay!**

 **Random Story Time:**

 **I have this friend who hates comic book movies, can't even with them as she says. A couple of days she texted me asking if I was going to see Suicide Squad, I said yes. Out of the blue she asked me If she could go with me to see it and I'm not kidding when I said that I went full on Janice from Friends 'Oh My God'...long story short, she's coming with me and I almost passed out. No biggie.**

 **The end.**

 **Also, I will like to give you this quote of pure wisdom;**

 **You have boyfriends and then you have daddies. Boyfriend...DADDY-DonnaJosse,2016. Seriously, fucking preach.**

 **She has some pretty amazing stories under her belt too, girl's not only a preacher, but she is also an unbelieving talented writer, a sweetie and a straight out cool person. Just saying.**

 **1st book-Wicked Re-loaded (complete)**

 **2nd book-Wicked: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends (complete)**

 **3rd book-Wicked: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With (going)**

 **There's also:** **Wicked Series: Outtakes (which is a compilation of outtakes from the main books).**

 **The reviews!**

 **DocQuinn: Thanks! Boy, is Harley on denial or what? :P She'll get there, that's a fact.**

 **RoyalFlushGang: That's totally okay! I get that and I'm glad to know that you've been enjoying the story since the 1st capter :D**

 **Awww, thank you so much! Seriously that's really encouraging and sweet.**

 **I had a hardcore Eminem-fan phase so when I found out that that song was going to be in the movie I just had to put it in there somewhere, some how. Glad to know I'm not the only one.**

 **Revenge will be sweet!...I'll just throw some curves in there first.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **ninaxwings: Jonny Frost is great and he's appearing in the movie so it makes complete sense. I saw a post ****on Tumblr about Jonny Frost being like somebody from The Office (internally done) and that just made him greater.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Mabel Madness: Thank you! Ugh their fics are kind of addictive, but oh so worthy. I know, I love your stories,** **they're soo freaking good (waiting for the grape soda one ;D). Again, Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner** **(...or soon), but I hope this makes it up for the waiting.**

 **423bluerose423: Aww, thanks so much! **

**Ivy: Thank you :). It's gonna get intense!**

 **HarleyIsQueenx : Thanks :D! That's really sweet!**

 **djurmel: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Little Karma: Awwww :D that's so damn sweet, thank you!**

 **Yeah, it was meant to be finished earlier, but for a lot of reasons it didn't meet the time line, but I will finish it that's for sure.**

 **laurenkeyblade: I'm happy that you're liking it! Thank you :)**

 **emmaleewhittaker : THANK YOUUUU :D! **

**raviolation : Glad that you're enjoying it so far. Aww, thank you so much :3!**

 **Caligirl87: Welcome to the world of Harley/ Joker fics! Thank you so much :D **

**Guest: Thanks :D!**

 **TvNut Loves Jamie Fraser: I do plan on continuing. Thanks :)**

 **hyemi20: Gracias! Me alegra mucho que la estés disfrutando :) **

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews, and to anyone who has read/fav/followed the story. You guys are so awesome!**

 **Buh Bye :D.**


	8. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

Harley kept staring at the clock on her bedside table knowing that the alarm would go off at any minute. Her hours of sleep were nonexistent. Having spent the entire night staring blankly at anything on her room and laying on her bed still wearing her wet clothes, she couldn't put a finger on what was happening around her or inside her. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours and now the dawn was making itself notorious through the curtains.

Rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom, she turned on the light and took a good look at herself. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a tangled mess, she had big bags under her eyes and everything combined made her look almost like a corpse. She took off her clothes and threw them in a corner, wanting to know how bad her cut was; she got closer to the mirror. The cut wasn't as bad as she had imagined it. It was obvious that the man had only cut the skin and that it wasn't going to scar.

A sudden beeping sound made her jump and she hurried up to the shower almost subconsciously.

After getting out of the shower, she did her makeup, put her hair in a tight ponytail and dress up in a lilac blouse, a tight grey skirt and dark grey heels.

Harley knew that a person should feel alarmed at such strange reaction from an event like the one from the night before, but in her mind there were more important things to stress out about, like getting to Coffee Sin before work.

* * *

"Fucking idiot," murmured Jonny Frost as he stared at the empty alley.

He was dressed as a delivery man because that was exactly was he was for that day's job. He needed to get the information, add that information to the one that he already had, kill the moron, get rid of the moron's body and, finally, he needed to deliver the information to one of the Joker's men at Arkham. In other words, he had an easy day ahead of him.

Checking the hour on his watch again, he let out a huff and pulled out a cigarettes packet. Inhaling deeply and tapping impatiently his foot on the floor, he continued waiting.

The sudden sound of someone taking deep breaths made him turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the man before him.

To say that Clarence looked like crap was an understatement. His face was basically a mix of purples and black, his arm was in a cast and he was limping from his left side. Each step he took gained a groan out of him.

"Well, this is a good excuse for being late," said Jonny as Clarence came closer to him and threw him a folder.

"There! It's done I'm done," said Clarence.

"I'll be the judge of that," murmured Frost as he opened the folder and took a look at the content.

The upgrade was notorious; there were more recent pictures, more information about Harley, a list of places she frequented and even some old records of her.

"You're nuts if you think I'm gonna do that again! Look at me!" yelled Clarence while he indicated his beaten up form.

Jonny however paid no mind and finished looking at the stuff on the folder. He suddenly looked at Clarence up and down and stuck his finger in Clarence's bruised cheek.

"The fuck, man!" cried out Clarence as he slapped away Jonny's hand.

"Just making sure that you aren't lying," replied Frost.

"No, I'm not lying! And like I said I'm done here! I don't wanna see that crazy bitch ever again!"

At that last part Frost raised his eyebrows in curiosity and asked, "Crazy bitch? You saying that the one that beat you up like that was a girl?"

"Yeah! That one," he said, pointing at the folder in Jonny's hand and hissing in pain at the action.

Frost took one look at him then looked at one of Harley's pictures and said, "This girl," he showed the picture to Clarence, a picture in where Harley was walking out of a cupcake shop wearing bright pink sportswear and drinking what it seemed to be a strawberry milkshake, "was the one that change your skin color to purple?"

"Yes! I still don't know from where she got the crowbar, but she kept hitting me even when I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her...it was like she didn't even heard me," Clarence was interrupted when Jonny held up his hand as a sign of silence.

"…She beat you…with a crowbar?" said Jonny, not fully believing what he had heard.

Clarence nodded slowly as he stared at the somehow shocked expression on Jonny's face.

"…No way," whispered Frost as he put together some of the pieces that seemed to made up the boss's plan, but decided to forget about it for the time being, "It doesn't matter for now. Right now I'm gonna make sure that you're in a better place."

"Yes! I was going to tell you something similar. I think that the least your boss can do after everything I been through, is to pay for my medical bills and maybe lend me some more money..." his nonsense was interrupted, again, for Jonny.

"You have no idea who my boss is, don't you?"

Before Clarence could answer, a gun with a silencer was pointing at him.

"I'm gonna tell you the biggest reveal of your life. You, borrowed money from The Joker."

A mix of shock with horror was the last expression left on Clarence's face as his body fell from the four shots aimed at his stomach.

Jonny pulled out his cell phone and took a couple of pictures of Clarence's bruised and now bloody body. It was going to be the newest addition to the folder.

"At least this one didn't try to run," murmured Jonny to himself, as he left the alley and headed to the 'delivery' truck.

Like he had predicted, for him, it was going to be an easy day.

* * *

Walden placed the food tray in the floor when he saw The Joker's sleeping form. His night shift required him to stay until the morning guards got to the asylum, but he wasn't in a hurry. Jonny Frost had arrived very early to deliver a portfolio that had to get to Joker's hands before the morning guards arrive. His job was to make sure that The Joker saw whatever was inside of it then get it out without anyone suspecting anything and, finally, he had to burn it.

He was considering leaving the portfolio in a corner and leave, but then The Joker spoke up.

"Morning, Honey!" he still didn't look fully like himself, but he was behaving like himself again.

"Um...morning, boss. Frost came and left this for you this morning," he said as he cautiously handed the folder to the madman.

"Ohhh. This better be good," said The Joker as he opened the folder and started to look at the content.

Walden just stood there awkwardly, occasionally he caught the boss's face expression change from boredom to curiosity, and he also saw a smirk made its way to Joker's face as he heard him murmured something that sounded an awful lot like the word naughty.

Whatever was at the end of that folder must have been extremely funny to The Joker because as soon as he caught sight of it he started laughing loudly.

"Oh, this is too good!" he said in between laughter, but then his face turned dark and serious, "but that doesn't change nothing if anything is just prove that it's a damn shame."

"Boss?"

"Hmm?"

"I just need to go before morning shift gets here and I have to set up that blanket thing that you told me to, I totally got it now, no need to explain it to me..."

"You'll go until I tell you to go," replied The Joker in a not so friendly manner.

"Yes, boss."

Walden waited until The Joker finished his second reading of whatever was inside that thing, and just when he thought that he was going to hand him the damn folder, Joker took one last look at one of the first pictures and...purred at it?

But then he did tossed the folder at his feet and without even looking at him, he said, "Get lost."

And with a nod, that was exactly what he did. The idea of looking at what was inside the folder never crossed his mind.

* * *

Harley took a good gulp of coffee as she sat down on the new session room. It wasn't new for her, since it was actually her official therapy room, but she had never brought The Joker to it. It had no cameras, but it did have a small window on the door and two guards were always outside just in case.

Her eyes felt on fire for the lack of rest and she was on her third cup of coffee, but she couldn't missed another session with the Joker and if she was honest with herself, she kind of wanted to see how he was doing since the last time she saw him.

As The Joker was being escorted to the new session room, he noticed that the two guards outside of it were his men. Not so useless, Wally, he thought.

"Dr. Quinzel, the patient is here," announced one of the 'guards'.

"Please," said Harley, extending an arm to point out which chair was the one for the patient.

"Call us if anything happens," said the 'guard', and Joker had to keep himself from laughing when Harley nodded her head in agreement.

As soon as the guards left, silence fell into the room. The Joker noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses and that they were actually on the table of the room. He also could see, despite the obvious attempt of hiding them, the bags under her eyes and the redness of them as well. Clearly lack of sleep, he thought.

Harley could also see bags under his eyes and maybe it was her, but he seemed thinner and his lips looked cracked. But she didn't wanted to start with a rude comment so instead of voicing some of her doubts, she said, "Good morning, Mr. Joker! Did you enjoy the little vacation?"

"You look like shit," was his answer.

Well so much for avoiding rude comments, she thought. And before she could stop herself, she said, "Thanks! I didn't notice. You look like shit too," all of this with a big, obviously fake, smile on her lips.

A small chuckle escaped him before he could stop it, but he quickly regained his serious face, "I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed the little vacations."

Taking a smaller gulp of her coffee, she answered, "Everybody needs a little break."

"Funny, it didn't felt like a break," he said, without looking at her. He was staring at the cup of coffee because this time it actually smelled like coffee. Dr. Quinzel almost always brought coffee with her in their sessions, but it was the diabetic version of coffee and by that he meant the coffee that was buried underneath a sea of sugar, cream, and, sometimes, chocolate. This one smelled like a good cup of black coffee.

"I don't know what you mean. I thought a couple of days without me 'nagging' you, as you always say, would be refreshing for you," said Harley.

At that response, The Joker narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You're good at pretending that you don't know; I'll give you that."

A confused expression took over Harley's face, and she responded, "Don't know? Don't know what? What are you talking about?"

The Joker nodded and replied, "Yes. Definitely smart enough to play dumb."

"Could you elaborate on that, please?"

"You give the phrase 'appearances can be deceiving' an accurate representation. Leaving me here to basically rot," he said.

"Rot? Why would you feel that way? I know that Dr. Hamill was out of town for a couple of days, but Dr. Arkham was still here to looked after you."

"...Dr. Arkham? What, Dr. Arkham, has anything to do with my treatment?"

"Dr. Arkham is one of the doctors in charge of your treatment," responded Harley.

"But I thought you were my doctor."

"I am, but you're a big case and Dr. Arkham was generous enough to offer his help," she said the last part through gritted teeth and The Joker did not missed it.

"Huh...that might explain..."

"What? I reduced your dose maybe that was..." Harley said as she looked down at some of her notes.

A snarl made its way to Joker's face and he murmured, "Fucking bastard."

"Did you say something, Mr. Joker?"

"Oh! Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head, doll. And ain't you glad you told me that before I did something harsh?"

"Umm...what…"

"I'm really excited about today's session," Joker interrupted, "so, why don't we get to the good part?"

The shock of that statement woke up Harley, and she replied, "Sure! Would you like to start where we left last time or you want to talk about something new?"

"A new start is always a good thing," he said as he took off the straight jacket as if it was a simple jacket, but Harley let it go for the time being.

"That's a really good mentality. So..."

"I want to talk about the wolf in sheep's clothing," he said excited as Harley nodded her head in agreement.

"So once upon a time, there was this little girl and everybody who saw her would tell you that she looked as sweet as a peach, but the little girl wasn't exactly what people, and at some degree herself, made her up to be. No, you see, everybody has a nasty side whether they choose to show it or not it's up to them," while he said this, he noticed that Harley was so interested on it that she wasn't even writing it down on her notes. More than satisfied with his storytelling abilities, he continued, "Anyway, one day, the little girl encountered a bad man and here is where I ask a question to the beautiful audience, out of the two of them, who do you think got hurt?"

Without waiting for her answer, he said, "The right answer is the man, the man turned out to be the victim and the little red hood turned out to be the wolf. And maybe after hearing about what the little girl did, some people would be saying that she needs help and you know what, doll? I agree with them. She needs help and I'm gonna give it to her."

"How can you help her? Why would you want to help her?" whispered Harley, but Joker heard it perfectly.

"I love when the audience follows the story! I wanna help her because such potential for madness, yes! That's what that girl has, potential for some beautiful madness. That kind of rare potential shouldn't go to waste. How can I help her? I'm gonna push her."

"Push her?"

"Yes! Push her! Because as an old friend of mine used to say, god rest his soul, madness is just like gravity and all it takes is a little push!"

He started laughing and Harley couldn't help but feel like she was coming out of a trance.

When he calmed down a little bit, he asked her, "Tell me, Harls, how did you felt after beating someone with a crowbar?"

Harley's eyes widened at the question and she stammered out, "E-excuse me?"

"Oh come on! Give me some details, was it good? Did you hear something crack?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about, and our session is almost over so..."

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. You took a crowbar and you smashed a guy's head on an alley," he said, in a low voice.

"No! I didn't! Stop saying that!" tears were starting to pour out of her eyes.

"Yes! You did!" he said enthusiastically.

"No! I didn't! I'm gonna call the guards..."

"It's okay, doll. I'm gonna help you, I already told you that," he cooed.

Harley, who had been on her way to the door, turned over to face him when she heard that, "…Help me?...That thing you told me…the little girl is supposed to be me," she whispered, the tears pouring with each second.

With a big smile, he answered, "Of course you're the little girl. Oh! We're gonna have so much fun together."

Something inside Harley snapped, she stomped her way to the table and stood in front of The Joker, "Listen to me, you sick bastard! I didn't hurt anybody and I don't know what has gotten into you with that twisted idea of me being somehow similar to you! I'm not crazy nor have the potential to be crazy and if someone doesn't put you in your place by beating you to a pulp...I'm gonna do it!"

She started to sob loudly and turned over to get her stuff, but then she heard him say, "Allow me to give you a small advice," a small gasp escaped her before he was on her, "don't threaten me with a good time," he growled out in her ear with one hand holding her wrists behind her back, the other hand around her neck in a strong grip and his hips crashing her own painfully against the edge of the table.

When the cut on her hip hit the edge of the table, her hips jerked up against his making her feel all of him. His hips crashed hers even harder against the edge of the table and he whispered in her ear, "Sorry, doll. But daddy's time is up," and with a light kiss on the cheek and a quick squeeze of her neck, he let her go.

When she turned around to see him again, he was already on his straight jacket, smirking like the Devil himself.

At some point the guards came to take him away, and before he was out of the room, he took one last look at Harley's shocked, flushed and tears stained face, and winked at her.

* * *

 **...** **Warning: Raunchy Content :P**

 **Did I just updated twice in a week? *You're goddamn right gif***

 **The reviews!**

 **loreenagrgoddess: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **RoyalFlushGang: I took your little plan I turned it on itself *Ledger's Joker voice*...Sorry, I had to do it :P**

 **Joker had it rough and I'm craving to write the chapter were Dr. Arkham gets it :D  
**

 **Oh Clarence! He's wasn't even a real gangsta and he went to a private school named Cranbrook...hope you've seen** **8 mile because if you haven't then I'm not making any sense...**

 **...the name came from that movie...**

 **...Anyway, thank you so much! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (I feel like you guys expect something and then I write a totally different thing...sorry :/)**

 **raviolation:** **Again, Aww, Thanks so much! You're sweet :D**

 **LovetheKlaroline: Thanks so much! :D**

 **DragonkynNatKiasu: Thank you! (*u*) Glad to know that you're enjoying it so far.**

 **That really means a lot to me. Whoa! Chapter 8 plays (at least in my mind :P) like the Jenga piece that makes the tower** **shake soo...ya know ;)**

 **rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989: More, indeed. Harley can kick so much butt! :D**

 **ZileRacer: Thanks! :D**

 **Lots of love to everybody who has left a review and lots of love for anyone who has taken the time to read/fav/followed this story. You're all such sweethearts!**

 **Buh Bye :D.**


	9. I See What's Mine and Take It

_Harley opened up her eyes and found nothing but darkness surrounding her._ _Her hands began to wandering around with hopes to feel a light switch, but found nothing._

 _Suddenly, a very distant sound caught her ear. She started to following the sound, that at the moment didn't sounded like anything specifically, and as she came closer and closer, she found a ray of light peeking through a hole._

 _Harley stood there for a minute not fully sure if she should see what was on the other side. The sound became louder and her curiosity won._

 _At first, she couldn't make anything due to the bright light, but when the light did not hurt as much and she saw what was causing that sound, she gasped._

 _A dragon tattoo was the first thing she noticed, she knew who had that tattoo, The Joker._ _She saw it on one of the pictures on his file. But that wasn't what it shocked her._

 _There was a man on the other side of the room, a man that thanks to the tattoo, she knew was The Joker. His back was facing her, a pair of legs were circling his hips, his hips were pushing forward and he was growling loudly. Horrified, she realized that she was watching her patient fucking someone._

 _Joker's companion wrapped its arms around his neck and began to make noises on its own, "Oh, daddy!"_ _it exclaimed, and Harley felt tears running down her cheeks._

 _Harley was petrified and as much as she wanted to stop looking, she couldn't._

 _A little bit of blonde hair peeked from Joker's shoulder and Harley's breath got caught in her throat when she saw who was Joker's companion. It was none other than herself. Her flushed face was resting on Joker's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was moaning his name._

 _A loud sob escaped her, and she almost screamed when Joker's face turned over and glared at where the hole was. Harley put her hands over her mouth and felt her shoulders shrink in an obvious intent to make herself invisible._

 _She was almost sure that he couldn't see her, that was until he smiled and winked at her. He pushed his hips harder one last time and the other Harley screamed, "Oh, Mr. J!"_

 _Harley's vision clouded with tears, but she still heard the Joker's mocking laughter._

She woke up gasping and shaking. It took her a minute to calm down and when she did she felt tears trying to escape her eyes. She, however, didn't let them. It was only a dream. A filthy, scary and alarming dream, but a dream none less.

Besides, if she looked at it from a logical point of view, that dream made sense. It had been a while since she had gotten any type of release and her subconscious was reminding her that. Why was The Joker on her dream? Maybe it was because of the events from the previous day, or maybe it was because for the last few months her free and work time revolved around him. Either way, there was a logical explanation for his presence in her dream and she really didn't want to deal with which one it was.

At the reminder of her non-existent sex life, she felt an itch on the pit of her stomach. Groaning out of annoyance, she looked down at herself. She was out of batteries and that only let her one other option. She considered just sleep on it, but the itch was there and it needed to be scratched.

Getting comfortable on the bed, she watched as her hand slipped from its resting place at her stomach lower and lower until it disappeared inside her panties.

Awkwardly stroking, her mind began to wandering to her usual fantasies. The guy from that novel she was reading? No, it didn't do anything. That backup dancer from that old rap music video? Mm, maybe...no. It didn't do it either. Frustrated, she opened her eyes and blushed when she noticed the picture of her parents, basically, staring at her from her nightstand. So she got under the covers and resumed with her 'activities'. Since the usual stuff didn't seemed to be working out, Harley decided to pulled out the kinks. Her old physics teacher? Not much. That hot jerk from college? Meh. That rock star who looked like a vampire? Surprisingly, that did it.

She closed her eyes again and the image of the pale man filled her mind. Her hand began to gain speed and she started to stretch her legs to create movement. She started to imagine the man on top of her, her hands caressing his back and then sliding down his tattooed arms...did he have tattoos? It didn't matter as her back began arching and her other hand started to caressed the rest of her body. A moan escaped her when she could practically hear him growling out her name. Her thighs flexed and almost subconsciously her other hand started going up to her neck and began to caressed the bruises there. Her moans got louder and as her hand gripped her own neck, she felt her release approaching. Sure enough, her toes curled and a loud moan was ripped from her as she felt her hand stopped.

She opened her eyes and threw the covers off the bed. While she was laying there, still panting, her mind went back to the image of the man from just minutes ago, and Harley's eyes widened when she realized that that man in fact, was not the rocker that she initially imagined. Somewhere in the middle of the act, her mind twisted that man's appearance into something she had found more arousing. Harley pulled her legs close to her chest and hugged them when the images of tattoos, green hair and pale body filled her thoughts, and that was when she did allow her tears to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a man was driving a delivery truck to the outskirts of Gotham. That was usually his last stop, but today it was the first thing that he needed to do.

The man never thought in a million years that working as a delivery guy would bring any type of danger to his life, but only a few hours early he had been proved wrong.

 _He placed his coffee on the top of the car's hood and went to the back of the truck to check if all the packages were there. Once done, he closed the doors and went back for his coffee and entered the car._

" _I wouldn't scream if I were you, buddy," said a man sitting on the passenger's seat while pointing a gun to his head._

 _Out of shock and scare, he let his coffee fall into his lap, instantly burning the skin under the fabric of his pants. "L-look I don't have any money, but if you want…" he stammered out, ignoring the pain._

" _Nothing of that sort. All I need is for you to deliver this," the other man interrupted and handed him a black envelope._

 _The delivery man shakily took it and said, "I don't think this is all because you forgot to take this to the mail office on time."_

" _I know that you have a little piece of paper that authorizes you to enter Bruce's Wayne property and that," he pointed at the envelope, "happens to be a little gift for him._ _You see, my boss doesn't want anybody spoiling the surprise."_

" _Who are you working for?"_

 _The other man did not respond, instead, he got out of the car, but before leaving, he said, "That burn is gonna look nasty. Here,"_ _he tossed something at his lap, "just do your part of the surprise, okay?"_ _And with that he left._

 _The delivery man thought about calling the police or something, but as he picked up the thing that the man had tossed at his lap, he decided against it._

 _The only option he felt he had at seeing the purple silk handkerchief with a golden jester skull, was to obey._

A sudden spark of curiosity rose out of him, but it was quickly forgotten when the panic and paranoia took over his mind with thoughts of body parts and even a bomb being the content of the envelope.

I have to focus. The sooner I get to Wayne's with this, the sooner I'm done with it, he thought. "Relax. It can't be a bomb. After all, Wayne is no Batman," he said to himself, and with a reassuring nod, he speeded up.

* * *

Harley kept checking the little window on the session room door, making sure that it didn't have the lock on. It was closed, but it could be open easily if needed.

She felt like she wouldn't be in the same room as him after the last session, but there she was. She hadn't talked yet, but there he was. Right in front of her.

"You know, after what happened yesterday I was hoping for a warmer welcoming," he teased.

Taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, she responded, "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was extremely unprofessional of my part and I think that you owe me an apology too."

A confused expression took over his face, "Why should I? I had fun," he purred.

Harley's thighs clenched at that, and she mentally cursed herself when she felt heat making its way to her face.

Joker noticed the pink tint on her cheeks, and said, "I know you had fun too, Harley."

She tried to put on her best stern look, and said, "Is Dr. Quinzel to you."

He scoffed and replied, "After yesterday? Was I a one-session stand?"

"Please behave, Mr. J," the moment those words left her mouth were followed by a horrified looking Harley.

Joker, on the other hand just smirked and said, "Mr. J, huh? I like it, and it's only fair to call you Harley in return."

Harley's face was bright pink, her bottom lip was slightly shaking, her thighs were clenching and her breath was coming a bit odd. And that was when it all came clear to Joker, "Ohhhh! That's so good!"

At the sound of his laughter, Harley felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but she managed to say, "I don't have to take this. I don't even have to be your doctor for Christ's sake!"

He immediately stopped laughing, and narrowed his eyes at her, "That's not funny," he growled.

"I'm not here to amuse you! I'm here to fix you, dammit!" she screamed while she stood up from her chair.

With an angry growl, he took off the straight jacket and stood up as well.

But before he could say anything, she continued, "Oh my god! He's out of his jacket! What else is new?!"

Slamming his fists on the metal table, he responded, "I'm gonna break every bone in your body! That's what's gonna be new, you little bitch!"

"I'm gonna call the guards and you'll be put in solitary confinement! So I dare you!"

That got a laugh out of him. A sinister laugh. "Call them!"

"Ya think I won't call them?!" a little bit of her accent slipped, but she didn't care.

"I'm counting on it, Brooklyn baby!"

Irritated beyond belief, she stomped her way to the door, but was soon pushed to the wall. She felt her head throbbed and his hands gripping tightly her shoulders.

"Coward!" she spat at his face and got that sinister laugh as a response.

"That's a really stupid thing to do to the man that can bash your head into the wall! That stupid, empty, blonde head of yours!"

"Do it! I'm tired of this!" He did, and Harley saw black spots in the corner of her eyes.

"You're not gonna ruin this before its done! Ya see, doc? I always get shots from folks who just don't get the joke!"

He kept pushing her against the wall, and Harley closed her eyes hoping that it would be over soon.

But she opened them when she felt his lips on hers.

Sure enough, he was kissing her. His hands kept the grip on her shoulders, but he pushed the rest of his body against hers. Harley's hands were tucked between them, but as he moved, she was able to free them.

A voice in her head was screaming at her to slap him and run to the door for help. But instead, her lips began to respond to his, and her hands caressed his chest and settled on his shoulders.

His hands left their place on her shoulders and went up to grab her by the hair, kissing her harder.

All senses left her mind when he jerked his hips against hers and she felt his hands caressing her sides and settling on her waist.

A moan escaped her lips and that was enough to make him ripped her shirt open exposing her lacy bra. His lips and metal teeth attacked her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands lifted her up by the hips making her wrapped her legs around his hips too.

No words were spoken as the inevitable happened. Only the moans that came out of Harley's lips and Joker's growls that mixed perfectly together were heard in the room.

It wasn't until they were finished that Harley caught a glimpse of herself on the glass of the window. There she was, naked, flushed and behind her equally naked patient.

She gasped and pushed herself away from him, gathering her clothes from the floor and began to dress up hurriedly. Her vision became blurry by the tears, but she saw how he was dressing calmly.

He didn't say anything and she only sobbed until the guards came in and took him back to his cell.

She was crying because she had liked it and he knew it. He didn't say anything because he had liked it and she knew it.

They were both quiet, but Harley thought that she was the only one that felt like she was falling down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Later that day, a frown was gracing Bruce's face.

He knew that whatever was in that envelope wasn't going to be good, but he really wasn't expecting what he found.

Inside of the envelope, were several newspaper clippings of Harley and him. Some of them were from the last event they had gone together, but they were also some really old ones, there was even one from the night they met. They all had something written or drawn in them.

'Finders keepers, losers weepers' was the phrase that was in almost all the clippings. That, and a big smile drawn on Harley's face.

"Bruce, are you ready yet?" asked Bruce's date for the night.

Diana…Denisse, "Just a second, Danielle."

He looked down at the clippings again. He knew from the start that her being Joker's doctor was a bad idea. He needed to see Harley before the situation got bad.

"Well, do you mind if I head to the car without you?"

He put the stuff back in the envelope and turned to his date, "No need. I'm ready to go. I'm just going to wake up really early tomorrow to deal with something."

"…Is that an invitation?"

* * *

"…Boss, you needed to see me?" Walden asked as he entered the Joker's cell later that night.

"I'm ready to leave this dump. Tell Jonny-boy to gather the gang," an unusually quiet and calm Joker said.

"The gang? Boss, me and the rest of the boys can get you out of here without anybody noticing," Walden offered.

Joker smiled at him and said, "Where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about the late uptade. Hope this makes it up for it a little bit!**

 **The reviews;**

 **ZileRacer : Thanks! Dr. Arkham is an idiot (in this story) and I want to give him a good scare. Oh, boy! I had the little note to Bruce thing written by the time I read your review and was like 'How did you know?'. But I'm still not sure if that's going to happen in this story :/. I'm planning to take Bruce to somewhere we all know and his cold punch might be on the following story. I'm definitely going to write his reaction, but we might be dealing with a more hard and gloomy Batman/Bruce at the time. Hope you're in for the ride! :D**

 **shariebery : That was so sweet of you to say! Thanks for reading it! *u***

 **dumblesbashing : Hahaha! Thank you! I'm extremely flattered (*u*)/**

 **emmaleewhittaker: Yeah is the word of the day :).**

 **Azera-v : Thank you! I love Ledger's take on The Joker so I wanted to fit him (or some kind of reference of him) in there somehow. The fight is not that far away ;)**

 **LovetheKlaroline: Thanks! Updated and hope you enjoyed it!**

 **VKLOREO23 : Yeah, I'm sure Joker can't wait to show Dr. Arkham his toys * conspiratorial wink *. Glad to know I helped! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter :D**

 **lovelymuffin: Hahahaha XD I'm sorry about the delay, I been having some problems with my computer. Hope this makes it up for the wait :D**

 **shariebery: Hope you enjoyed the update :)**

 **urbub: Updated :)**

 **RoyalFlushGang: *bows dramatically and proceeds to make an Oscar accepting-type of speech***

 **But in all seriousness tho, thanks! XD I think I'm going to become the sappy girl from Mean Girls 'I wish we could all bake a cake together out of love and rainbows' #IFeelTheLove, and oh dear Clarence, he just wasn't aware of who he was dealing with. Big mistake.**

 **Angelcataanna: Thank you! :D**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you all so much for your** **support and patience. You guys are soo sweet and awesome!**

 **If you had read/fav/followed and/or reviewed this story *let me love you gif* and *Sappy girl from Mean Girls gif***

 **Thanks so much, again! :D**

 **Buh Bye.**


	10. I'm Taking Back The Crown

A mess. Everywhere Harley looked was a mess.

She remembered getting back to her place, taking a shower and then everything becomes a blur of screaming, throwing and breaking things on her way.

She was still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the broken glass at her feet. The events of the previous day were playing clearly on her mind and she felt a new set of tears gracing her eyes.

She had loved it and she shouldn't have loved it. It was so wrong, disgusting even, but she felt her thighs clenched and heat making its way to her face at the memory anyway. If somebody find out about what happened on that session she could become a patient herself. Maybe that was the joke he was talking about. The doctor becoming the patient, a real turn of tables. Hilarious.

Harley raised and turned her head just to find her reflection on a mirror staring back at her. She looked so tired and so pathetic. There were black bags underneath her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and she looked just plain miserable. She felt miserable and she couldn't really remember when was the last time that she felt genuinely happy.

A ringing sound pulled her out of her thoughts and she sighed. She knew exactly who was calling her. After all, he had been calling her all morning. But Harley couldn't bring herself to care enough to answer the phone. She felt herself slipping away, just like she had felt years ago, when her parents' accident had just happened.

Maybe I should do the same thing I did back then, she though. She had changed every plan she had on mind back then. Her profession, her location and everything that resemble her younger self. She could drop from Joker's case and ask for another patient, as much as she didn't want to, it was the smartest choice. The sanest option. And, if things got extreme, she could always find job in another place. After all, quitting was better than getting fired.

When she felt more tears rolling down her cheeks she let out a groan and, out of nowhere, started to slap herself. It became too much to handle. Everything that was happening with her and a strange feeling that creeped out of her mind telling her that it was nothing compare to what was about to happen.

Another noise pulled her out of it, and this time she stood up, put on her slippers and went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

As she was putting on her make-up, she started to plan everything in her head. She would not have her session with the Joker that day, instead, she would finish the paperwork from the days she was absent, she needed to read all of Dr. Arkham's notes from those days, and she would deliver the complete folder of Joker's case to Dr. Hamill and ask him for a new patient.

Suddenly, she stopped. The idea of not seeing him seemed to make her feel even more numb and miserable. She shook her head at herself. It had to be done. She would never have to talk, deal or be in the same room as him. And, as she started to brush her hair, she heard a voice on the back of her mind yelling, more like begging, at her to not do it.

The moment she was done getting ready, her phone rang again. This time, she answered.

"Hello, Bruce. What a surprise," she said sarcastically while holding her phone between her head and shoulder to open the door.

"Harley, please, I have to ask you something really important. I need you to be serious," he said.

Holding back an eye roll, she responded, "Fine. What do you want to ask?"

She heard him sighed on the other side of the line, "I know that you don't like when I ask about your patients, but I need to know if Joker has tried-"

At the mention of her soon-to-be ex-patient, she swallowed the knot on her throat and said, "If that's what you're worried about...don't be."

"…What do you mean by that?"

Finally locking her door, she took the cellphone back in her hand and responded, "After today I will no longer be Joker's doctor. You were right about me not being capable of doing it...everybody was right," she felt tears making their way to her eyes but she refused to let them go.

"Harley, I understand if you feel…disappointed, but I really think that you're making a very wise decision."

She cringed, she didn't wanted to hear his lecture. "Listen, I appreciate the pep talk, but I have to get to work. Goodbye, Bruce."

She didn't even waited for his response. She had a lot to do that day, and it had to be done quick, before she changed her mind.

* * *

If there was any place more depressing than the cells of Arkham asylum, it would have to be the Rec Room of the asylum. It was full of the remains of what society referred to as 'decent people' and the sounds that filled the room were screams, cries and delusional laughter.

And that was where Joker was sent to after the guards were notified that his session was cancelled.

"I'm morally outraged," said the Joker as he scanned the room in distaste. The room was filled with a mixed of regular patients and the 'dangerous ones'. Just put me in the same place as the newbies, seriously, no respect for my achievements, he thought.

He walked over to the corner and sat there, trying to get comfortable which seemed impossible thanks to the straightjacket the guards had put on him. He could easily have taken that off, but the room was full of more guards and security cameras and with the escape just around the corner, keeping the straightjacket was a low price to pay.

As he sat there looking at all the sad bastards in the place, he started thinking about what had happened the day before. The fact that his _doctor_ had cancelled their session of the day didn't surprise him. He knew that by now her poor mind was either at one extreme or on the other. And depending on which extreme she was on, he would have to join the fun.

And that was when a frown made its way to his face. He needed to think about a way, a fun way, to make things go his way. The right way.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. Growling out of annoyance he threw the person off himself and it fell to the floor. He stood up to give the person a remainder of who he was, but stopped when he recognized the person's face.

It wasn't anybody important, relevant even, just some random patient he had seen before, but he hadn't seen him quite like this. He remembered seeing him as a normal crazy person, with depression or something along those lines. But the person in front of him was shaking, giggling to himself and it was obvious that feeding him wasn't a priority.

They really fucked him up.

He walked over to a guard, that visible tensed up, and asked, "What's he on and can I have some?"

Still chuckling at his own joke, he heard the guard responded, "It's called ECT, and yes, you can have some. Now, get back to your corner."

Glaring at the guard, he said, "Everybody is a comedian nowadays." But still did what he was told.

ECT, huh? That sounded…hilarious, he thought as laughter filled the room. His laughter.

* * *

It had all seemed so simple in her mind. Get the notes ready, finish the files and get them to Dr. Hamill. But that wasn't the case.

A little after she started reading the notes from the days she was absent she noticed something odd. There were missing dates, observations, medication names. It was a big blank space that it was supposed to be filled.

Curiosity took over and she decided to go through all of the files from her previous patients. And what she found wasn't pleasant. The same blank spaces in all of the notes. All except the ones from Mr. Sanders.

"Hi, can you please send Mr. Sanders to my office. It´s urgent," she said to one of the main guards over the phone.

When he started telling her about how she couldn't have him on her office since she wasn't no longer her doctor, she said, "Fine. Take him to whatever room is free. But make it quick, its urgent to get him an examination."

She should have really thought that one through as 'whatever room its free' turned out to be the 'Back Room' as the staff from the asylum referred to a room full of old equipment, new equipment and other leftovers.

"Doc, if you want to wait a little longer I'm sure some room may get empty," said the guard who was in charge of Mr. Sanders.

"N-no, this is fine. It's going to be quick anyway, so…" she turned to look at him and he got the hint, leaving her alone with the patient.

A gasp left her lips when she saw Mr. Sanders glaring at her from the place where he was sitting. He looked the same. Bald, kind of creepy and anxious.

"Hello, Mr. Sanders. How have you been doing?" she cringed at her own greeting.

"How do you think?"

With a sigh she walked over to him and said, "I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world but I need you to tell me something from the time I was your doctor."

"I find it hard to remember things, as you may well know."

An expression of confusion took over her face, and she said, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You know what you did to me!"

She flinched at his scream and replied, "I tried to help you-" but was interrupted, again.

"Bullshit! You drugged me and treated me like an animal!"

The confused expression didn't leave her face. Really. It had all seemed so simple in her mind.

* * *

It all looked like a slow motion sequence. From Larry lighting up his cigarette to David asking if they had heard it too.

Walden felt the air go from chilly to dead cold in a second, and his brain could barely register when his colleagues started to yell.

An explosion was heard and it all returned to normal speed when a door flew across the hall.

The screams from people and other sounds started to fade as he looked at a head peeking out from the place where the door used to be. The head from a costume of a goat.

Guns were being fired and the sound of bodies falling to the ground was what made him realized two things. One, the escape of the Joker was happening right before his eyes, and two, he was not a part of it and therefore he wouldn't make it.

"You must be Walden," someone said and he turned around to face Jonny Frost.

"T-that's me," two other men stood beside Joker's right hand man. They were carrying guns and wearing the same mask in white and black.

"The boss wanted you to know that your, uh, assistance is no longer require," he said. And the other two men pointed their guns at him.

"I guess begging won't make a difference," he whispered.

"To the boss? It may make him laugh, but it won't change his mind," Frost said.

Walden shut his eyes, and the last thing that went through his mind were his grandmother's words.

His body fell to the floor and Jonny stood there watching the hall, of whatever was left of it, covered in debris, bodies and blood.

One of the minions, the one with a baby mask, came over and said, "The other guys are taking over the rest of this dump, what now?"

"We have to go to, uh, how did the guy told you that it was called?"

"…'The Back Room'?"

"Exactly. We have to go there, and someone go tell the boss where is this room. But the rest of you come with me, we don't know how _cooperative_ is going to be the doctor." And with that said, he and the rest of the Joker's minions headed to the back of the asylum.

* * *

 **I'm not even going to try to explain it here (I'll do it after the reviews) so...to the reviews! **

**MelodyDaughterOfHecate: Thanks for reading it :D**

 **lala3366: No need to apologize, dear. School can be quite handful. I hope you're enjoying college (and obviously getting some well-deserved free time) :-)! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :D**

 **LovetheKlaroline: He sure is! I'm pretty sure Joker knows what's going to happen more than I do XD**

 **ZileRacer: Thanks! :)**

 **Angelcataanna: He didn't took Harley with him :( but don't worry, she'll come to him ;)**

 **kamila3x3: Thanks so much! :D**

 **RoyalFlushGang: Thank you so much! Yeah Harley went for it all the way and I totally agreed with you- Joker is the hottest pasty fictional man around. I didn't know it was the anniversary! That's so cool! It is definitely one of my favorite Joker quotes so I had to get it in there somehow 'cuz let's be trendy #ILoveMeSomeEasterEggs &References. I laughed out loud at what you wrote because it was about time the two of them got some loving, and because I was actually going to write it for chapter 10 but then was like 'Nope, they need it now'. Also, Harley is, at this point and how I picture it, like when everything goes really quiet and any little sound can make a huge difference. Again, thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **hyemi20: Gracias! :-D**

 **VKLOREO23: Thanks! I'm so sorry about the smut situation, I was planning on it but I don't think I'm quite there yet (it would've probably come out like 'Holy cow! He's naked', and nobody wants that, lol.) Anyway, so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this one too! :D**

 **Guest: Here! :P Sorry about the really late update.**

 **LeahMfkn'Clearwater: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. References from other interpretations of them are sweet! and yes, Bats can be a party pooper :P**

 **As for chapter 9, they did had sex but I didn't wrote it detailedly because I just feel like it would be more laughable than erotic.**

 **Cricket: Thank you so, so much! I love me some references ;). I really appreciate the support, and I'm sorry for not updating fast.**

 **So the explaining, I have been drowning on school work and I know it sound so simple but I kinda really need good grades and it has been a priority for the past few months. Also, I had planned to finish this story before SS premiered (Sad, I know) and after it did it kinda made me feel...sad? disappointed at myself? for not being able to do that. And after seeing the movie I didn't know if I should change the story (or what I had planned for it to happened) or leaving it (just worry if you guys wanted something closer to the actual movie), it all mixed and it left me in the middle of nowhere. But now I decided to continued with my initial idea(with some references from the movie, why of course!) and see what happens. I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **A big thank you to anyone who has read/ fav/ followed /reviewed and waited for me to update this story.** **You guys are so supportive, patient, sweet and amazing!**

 **Thanks, again!**

 **Buh Bye.**


	11. So Close I Can Taste It

He had heard it all. The screams, the beautiful sound of guns being fired, and he felt as the panic and the sudden silence took over the building. Oh, how he had missed that.

Not a move was made from his part as he waited for what was obviously coming. The door of his cell was abruptly opened, and then he turned his head to see three of his minions by the door.

"Where's Jonny-boy?" he asked as one of his minions made his way over him in order to take his straightjacket off.

"He and some of the guys went to find the doc, boss," one of the other minions, the one with an eyeball mask, answered.

"Oh! I see, you are going to escort me there, aren't ya?" he said with a chuckle, the man finished taking the straightjacket off and returned to his spot by the door.

"Yes, boss."

"Aww, all this trouble for little old me. Well, better make myself presentable," he said still chuckling.

He stood up slowly, the cracking sound of his joints filling the small room. He pulled his uniform shirt over his head and carelessly threw it to the ground. Another thug, one dressed in a full body uniform that looked like he was skinned alive, made his way over him and pulled out a small suitcase. The Clown Prince of Crime stared at the content of the suitcase, he then, pointed at two items and pulled out his left hand for the other man to do his job. His gaze went from the door to his hand at the feeling of the cold metal settling on his finger, and his hand made a 'stop' sign when one of the man got closer to him carrying a purple crocodile skin coat.

"It's a bit early for such formalities and we don't want to make the rest feel underdressed, do we?" he said. And with a nod of his head, the thug took the coat carefully and placed it on his forearm, knowing that he was now the boss's coat hanger.

"Well, let's not keep the guests waiting," he said, and one of the thugs started to lead the way to the 'Back Room'.

As they walked through the remains of the halls of the asylum, Joker couldn't help but chuckled at the lifeless bodies decorating the floor. The same bodies that belonged to people too stupid to crossed him when they thought they were save on the other side of the cell...and people stupid enough to believe he would not escape.

"Sooner or later, am I right guys?" he said between laughs, and they knew better than to interfere with his own good mood.

When they arrived to the room, two other goons, the ones wearing the same mask with only sharp teeth's in black and white, were outside the door.

"Pain! Panic!" he beamed at the bloodthirsty goons, and asked, "Is everyone in there?"

They nodded and the one in the white mask, Panic, took the coat from the other goon and opened the door for his boss.

"Get offa me!" screamed Harleen as Jonny Frost tied the leather straps that hold her body down on the cot. Right in the middle of the party.

"How's the patient, Jonny-boy?" he asked as he put on one lavender colored latex globe.

"Down and ready, sir."

"Good, good," he got closer to the cot, and Harleen, who had been busy crying and screaming, realized that he was on the same room as her. That made her cry more.

"How rude! After I doll myself up for this occasion," he said with a fake pout on his face.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a whisper-like tone.

"Who's that?" ignoring her question, he turned to see a bald man sitting on another cot.

"He was here when we arrived, sir," responded Frost.

"I don't like uninvited guests," he murmured as he got closer to the shaking man. "Maybe we should-"

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!" Harleen's scream interrupted what he was saying, and everybody on the room went silent.

Realizing what she just did, she said in a much lower voice, "I asked you what are you going to do to me and you didn't answered…I just want to know-"

Practically on her face, he responded, "Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you, doll."

"So we better get started!" he exclaimed once he found a spot next to the cot.

He brought down a lamp, placing it almost on Harleen's face, who was forced to close her eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Where do you wanna start, mph?" he asked to Harleen, but she just continued to cry softly. He turned his head to his minions, "Where do we start?"

One of them answered, "Maybe taking off her doctor's lab coat…she's the patient after all."

An unrecognizable emotion took over Joker's face, but it quickly faded as he forced a chuckle and said, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you dirty pervert."

Suddenly, Mr. Sanders started screaming as the situation he found himself in became too much to handle for him.

With an angry growl, Joker turned over and screamed, "Shut up!"

But that didn't stop the poor man from screaming. It only made it worse.

Seething at the interruption, Joker grabbed a baseball bat from one of his minions and said to another, "Take him over there," nodding his head to a little room behind him.

He followed them and closed the door behind him.

Not even a few seconds later, bloody screams filled the room.

Taking advantage of the fact that Joker was _busy_ and that the goons seemed to be far more interested in what was happening there than in her, she saw her opportunity to escape. It didn't make any sense whatsoever because even if she did free herself from the restrains the heavily armed goons were still on the same room as her.

But she had to try, didn't she?

And for just one second, she thought that it would be possible. Feeling her arms slipping from the leather straps she found herself cheering before time as Jonny Frost's stare caught her movements and got closer to her.

"Please," she whispered, but he only tight up her restrains even more than before, leaving her without any room to move her arms.

The screams died out, and the door opened.

With his arms extended, Joker said, "And now that the, uh, distractions are gone we can continue. Is the patient ready?"

"I don't understand this. I only tried to help you," she said in hopes of changing his mind. Even though she knew better.

"Of course you did. Now hold still, doll."

"What? Are you gonna kill me?" she asked in a defeated tone.

He came closer to her and responded, "Oh. I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad."

She caught sight of the equipment he was going to use on her and gasped.

ECT.

Feeling a strange sense of defiance, she responded, "Ya think so? I assure you I can take it."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," he said with a wide smile as he made her bite another leather strap. "Wouldn't want to ruin that smile. You'll need it for later," he said with a wink.

Shaking from fear, she felt her cheeks wet with tears. And through a blurry vision, she saw his hands, that were holding something, come closer to her face.

He stopped, suddenly, and said, "I saw somewhere that the patient needs to be relax before this…or was it the dog?" he looked around as if looking for somebody to have the answer, and continued, "Whaddaya say boys? Let's sing her something soothing."

Surprisingly for Harleen, the goons didn't seem weirded out with the command.

She gasped underneath the strap as she felt his hot breathing next to her left ear, "Hey there, little girl," he started singing, and his employees started to hummed along.

"Come inside I've got some sweet things," she turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of a man dressed in a panda suit carrying a big gun.

"Put your hair in curls," eyes grew impossibly big as the same man waved his hand at her, as well as a man with a baby mask and a man with a muscle costume.

"Come outside, don't be afraid, I'll keep you safe," that last part was a whispered from the Joker.

"Yeah. I think that did the deed," he said quietly.

And then…

…indescribable pain took over Harleen's body.

Her screams became so loud and high pitched that Jonny Frost, who was at the side of the cot, couldn't help but to make a face at the sound.

Harleen's screams finally died down, and Joker took a step back to admired his work. He put his arms behind his head and let out a deep sigh.

"That was something else," he murmured to himself as he took one last look and walked over to Panic to take his coat.

As he was putting it on, he heard the familiar sound of a gun getting ready to fired, turning around, he saw Frost aiming his gun at Harleen, and wiggled his index finger at him in a 'no, no, no' motion.

"You sure, boss?" Frost was surprised at the rare _loose end_ that his boss was leaving.

"Of course I'm sure, Frosty," he said in a low voice, making it clear that he didn't want his orders to be questioned, "Besides, we have more people to see. It would be rude to not stop by little old Dr. Arkham' s office after everything he's done for me. So thoughtful."

He left and the rest followed suit, leaving Harleen's unconscious body alone on that room.

Sure enough they found Dr. Arkham' s office, but Dr. Arkham wasn't the only one there. Before the whole ordeal had started, Dr. Hamill had gone there to discuss some patients' files, and after the commotion was heard, they had both remained hidden in there.

Until Batman entered the room. It wasn't obviously the real Batman, but rather another of Joker's goons known as Batsy-Bat for the Batman mask he used on jobs.

Joker thought it was a good joke.

He entered the room to find Batsy-Bat aiming his gun at the doctor's head, and with a dreamy sigh, Joker said, "Oh. If only." He got closer to Dr. Hamill and said, "With all of those years studying everything with the mind you must know, how does a bullet in the brain feels like?"

"…W-wh-" he was cut off as a bullet inserted itself in between his eyes.

"Glad I didn't waste my time in college, seems like it doesn't work," he said. "Out, all of you, I have something hush-hush to tell to this fellow," he told to his goons.

Once they left the room, he got closer to Dr. Arkham, who was curled up next to his desk.

"You know for someone as coward as yourself you sure do have some fucked up balls to pull shit like that and believe that you're still 'sane'," he murmured as his glare turned darker.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about," he stammered out.

"So predictable too," he said, "A predictable coward. How boring."

"If you're going to kill me, do it, don't beat around the bush," Dr. Arkham hissed out.

"Oh! You think _I'm_ going to kill _you_? Don't flatter yourself, you're not a big fish. Not like your daddy was," he said with a chuckle.

Arkham' s brow furrowed with anger as he recalled his father's brutal murder at the hands of a lunatic he tried to help during life.

That only made Joker laughed harder, "Don't look at me like that. If it hadn't been me, it would had been you. That's why you do it, don't you? Because you feel that you weren't recognized enough."

"…Do what?"

"For a while there I really thought it had been Harley, but you're crazier than her, aint ya?"

"…How did you find out?"

"I'm not stupid, she wasn't here, Dr. Hamill didn't have the balls and you're a desperate fuck who thinks everything that comes out of his mouth is gold."

"Aren't you talking about yourself?" he asked with a smug smirk.

But instead of being angry, Joker just seemed amused, "For a walking dead man you sure like to dig your grave deeper."

"What grave? You told me you weren't going to kill me. Who's the coward, huh?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Harley on the other hand," he said with a shrug and a smirk of his own.

"Harley? You mean Dr. Quinzel?" he asked in disbelief.

"Her."

A loud laugh made it way from Dr. Arkham' s mouth at the idea of the little blonde airhead killing him.

But Joker didn't laugh.

"Guess you aren't called Joker for nothing. Dr. Quinzel doesn't even mistreat garbage like you, what makes you think that she would kill somebody?"

"What makes you think you aren't garbage?" he responded, but continued, "As for Dr. Quinzel, now she wouldn't, but Harley would and will."

"Harley? And what makes her different?"

"Still don't know. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to see how the juice hit her brain."

And that's when Dr. Arkham noticed the small drips of blood on Joker's hands and chest. He had never liked Dr. Quinzel, but he couldn't suppress the sick feeling on his stomach at the idea of what the mad man had done to her.

Oh well, as long as it isn't me, he thought.

Joker made his way towards the door, but stopped to say, "In case people start looking for this," holding his hand up to show some files, "I'm taking them. Let's say that I might need them to get Harley's reaction where I want it."

With a chuckle he opened the door and said, "Panic, Pain, be good boys and give him a good beating. Not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to make him wish he was dead."

The goons entered the room, and, as Joker started walking through the hall, he heard the screams coming out of the office.

Pushing the front door open, he saw that his goons were already there, waiting for him.

Jonny-boy standing next to his purple Lamborghini.

Making his way to it, he took the keys from Frost and turned to look at the asylum.

The grey from the sky made it look abandoned and the view that it had being on the top of a hill allowed him to see the Bat-sign lighting up the sky.

And with a chuckle he turned to his minions and said, "Let's go spread some laughter, boys!"

* * *

 **That's that.**

 **The reviews! :D**

 **LnknInsanity: Thanks so much! That's so sweet of you to say! And yeah, Harleen's ECT it's something I've been wanting to write for a long-ass time now so glad to finally do it :-D**

 **chibbys chiblets: Thank you so much! Glad to know you're loving it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **loreenagrgoddess : Aww, thanks so much! That's such a freaking sweet thing to say! That really means a lot to me especially after still having doubts about the story. I hope I don't disappoint, and that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **LovetheKlaroline : Why thank you! I love when Joker is being weird and unpredictable too! Hope you liked this chapter :)**

 **ZileRacer: I'm so glad you guys wanted me to continued this story! As for the love triangle...I'll try to be mysterious and say I wonder what's going to happen next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Hogandaz21: Can't say I know what's going to happen in the next chapters - there's only a couple left, though. Thank you! :D **

**Guest : Thanks! :D **

**A big, huge,** **immense thank you! to anyone who has read/ followed/ fav/reviewed this story. I truly appreciate it :D**

 **Buh-Bye.**


	12. Welcome To The End Of Eras

Impossibly pale blue eyes opened only to be greeted by an overwhelming amount of color white. Blinking to adjust to the drastic change, Harley slowly began to rise up from her spot on the bed.

"Oh! You're awake! Great, I'll go tell-" said an unfamiliar voice from the left side of the bed.

Which was cut off immediately when Harley abruptly sat up and puked all over the left side of the bed.

"Fuck," whispered the same voice as the puke splattered on the owner's shoes. The owner being a nurse.

An apology tried to left Harley's lips, but it was soon forgotten as she began to wailed on pain due to an intense headache joined by jaw ache and muscles stiffness. She vaguely heard the sound of the nurse hurrying out of the room and asking for help.

She blackout before the help arrived.

"I don't know, when she woke up she seemed fine, but then she started puking and crying and-" the nurse was cut off by another unfamiliar voice. This time it was a male voice.

"Wait! I think she's back. Miss Quinzel? Miss Quinzel? Can you hear us?" the voice asked.

No matter how hard she tried to opened her eyes, she couldn't seem to do it. It wasn't until she felt a light shake on her arm that her eyelids gave up a little and allowed her to see the faces of the people talking to her.

The owner to the male's voice was obviously a doctor, an old one at that, with grey hair and wrinkles all over his face. His lips were moving, so he must've been talking, and she frowned when she couldn't make out any of the words he was saying.

She started to feel herself relaxed and slipping back into slumber, that was, until the doctor brought a medical flashlight to inspect her pupils and in quite literally a blink of an eye she was back on Arkham with Joker's smiley face right in front of her while immense pain takes over her body and mind.

The doctor jumped back slightly at the scream that came out of Harley's throat, and he tried to calm her down when she started to throw her fists at him.

But since his attempts failed, the nurse had to restrained her which only seemed to make her scream more.

Harley saw pity in both of their faces.

"Maybe we should sedate her, doctor Campbell," said the nurse. Upon hearing that, Harley started to calm down.

"I don't think that's wise. She has just woken up after weeks of being here, I think-"

A strained, throaty voice interrupted as it asked, "Weeks?"

Raising an eyebrow, creating a look on his face as if it were the first time really acknowledging Harley's presence on the room, he responded, "Yes, weeks. But don't worry, it's, uh, normal given the…events that caused you to be here on the first place," the doctor said.

Seeing the look on Harley's face, an unsure one, he decided to add, "In fact, some of your, uh, peers are still also in this hospital recovering from…the attack."

She opened her mouth to ask more about what had happened that day after she blackout, but he cut her off, ignoring the annoyed look on her face at his action.

"Miss Quinzel, if you're feeling better I would like to do some studies, protocol stuff to make sure you're okay before signing your release papers. Is that okay with you?"

"It's _Doctor_ Quinzel, and I would like some water first, but yeah, its fine by me," she responded in in an aggravated tone that both, the doctor and the nurse, seemed to not catch up. It annoyed her even more.

"Excellent! Joanne here will assist you," he gave her a nod and left the room.

The nurse, Joanne, got closer to the bed and said, "I'll go get your water, bottled okay with you?"

Harley nodded her head as a response and watched as the nurse left the room. She let out a loud sigh and didn't bothered to take a better look at the room she was in, knowing from the first quick look that everything was very generic. And anyway, she had more important things to wrapped her head around.

At the vague memories of the last days on her life, she felt _more_ tears forming on her eyes. She was so sick and tired of being the one always crying, doubting, and unware of everything. The _victim_ of the situation for _outsiders_.

"Bastard," she whispered as tears made their way down her cheeks. After she tried to help him, after what had happened between them, he did that to her. She couldn't believe it, even if a small part of her was rolling her eyes at the thought of him feeling something for her. Still, it didn't change the fact that she was hurt.

Not hurt, she thought. Angry was more like it. Angry, furious and…scare.

"No, just fucking pissed," she reassured herself out loud.

"You need me to call the doctor?" the nurse asked from her place by the door.

"Huh? No, I'm sorry… I didn't hear you, I'm just-" she managed to stammered out feeling extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain anything just let me know if I should go get help," Joanne said.

Harley offered her a small smile that soon turned into a confused expression when she saw that Joanne didn't bring her water, but instead, was carrying an arrangement of flowers.

"Are those for me?" Harley asked without thinking, looking at the beautiful white roses with wide eyes.

"They sure as hell aren't for me," responded Joanne, placing the arrangement on the small table beside the bed.

Harley picked up the card, feeling a bit too excited about finding out who had send it. It was a generic card, with some sappy text about feeling better and hard times and blah, blah, blah, thought Harley. Her face fell a little when she saw who signed it. Bruce Wayne.

"Wow! 'The Bruce Wayne'!" said Joanne, whom had peeked over Harley's shoulder to see the card as well.

Harley immediately closed the card and turned to glared at her, and in a very stern voice asked, "That's private. And anyway, where is my water?"

Joanne was about to responded when the door of the room opened and another nurse said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Campbell had to leave due to personal reasons. He wanted to apologize for the inconvenience and let you know that tomorrow another doctor will be in charge of you studies if that's okay with you."

Annoyed but at the same time relieved by the news, Harley nodded, letting the other nurse know that she was okay with the new situation.

The nurse scribbled something on the clipboard she was carrying and turned to addressed Joanne, "If you're not needed anymore, Dr. Sullinger needs some help with his current patient."

Without waiting for Harley's response or agreement, Joanne left the room along with the other nurse, leaving Harley with an even darker glare following her.

"Fucking rude. I'm going to leave a complain, that'll show her," she mumbled to herself, placing the card on the table beside her and turning her back at the flowers. She wasn't so excited about them all the sudden.

She was still thirsty, but she decided to ignore it and allowed herself to fall asleep once more.

* * *

She wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up. But some light was making its way through the white curtains, letting her know that it wasn't so late.

The door was opened to reveal an old nurse that said, "Hey, sweetie, good thing to know you're awake."

A small, sincere smile took over her face before she could stop it. "Hi, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the other girl?" she didn't really care, but she wanted to know.

Entering fully to the room, the nurse got closer to the bed and said, "She was more needed in the pediatric ward. I hope that's okay with you, that and me replacing her."

Harley had to hold back a snort at that. I'm more than okay…still gonna leave a complain though, she thought.

A bottle of water came in her sight, and she almost let out a sob of joy.

"Thought you might want some. By the way, my name is Grace," she said in a sweet voice. But Harley was a bit occupied chugging down the cold liquid to even answered.

"Do you feel up for a visit?" Grace, suddenly asked.

"Someone's here to visit me?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for some time now, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. And may I say, even I got a bit tingly with excitement, it's not every day a celebrity comes to this hospital."

"A celeb-" she stopped and with a knowing sigh said, "Bruce is here, right?"

"Yes! Do you want me to tell him it's okay to come in or should I ask him to visit another day?"

Harley stayed silent for a second, took a look at the flowers and said, "It' okay, he can come in."

Grace left the room, and Harley was feeling pretty okay with seeing Bruce…that was, until she caught sight of herself on the metal surface of the table beside the bed. She gasped and started to run her hands desperately through her hair trying to tame her wild blonde knots.

There wasn't much to do about everything else, her face was slightly flush and puffy, dark circles under her eyes and her lips were dry and cracked.

"Harley?" Bruce said.

Harley cursed silently, and turned over to face him, trying to ignored her blushing face from the embarrassment, "Hi, Bruce. Didn't heard you entered."

"I did knock, but I guess you were busy," he said, gesturing to her hand on her hair, with a slight smirk on his face.

Rolling her eyes at him, she offered a smirk of her own, "I have to look my best for famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne."

His response was a small chuckle, but he put on a serious face quickly, "…How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she tried to offered a chuckle at her own comment but felt her throat tighten instead, "A lot hurts, physically speaking, but other than that…I'm going to be fine."

He got closer to her and said, "If you need anything I-"

"I know," she interrupted, knowing what he was about to say, and with a smile on her face said, "Thank you, and thank you for the flowers."

"White roses, just like old times," he said nodding his head. Remembering their first weeks of dating where he used to bring her white roses every time they saw each other.

"Huh?"

Bruce took a look at her genuinely confused face and remembered what the doctor had told him. An ECT side effect was memory loss.

"It's nothing. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I could arrange for you to be taken to another hospital, if that's what you want."

"Thanks but there's no need. Tomorrow I'm getting some protocol stuff done and then I'm free," she said with a giggle.

Now it was Bruce's turn to be confused. In their time of knowing each other, he had never heard Harley giggled like that. But he decided to ignored it for the time and situation being.

"I think I should get going, wouldn't want to abuse my visitor hour. Call me if you need anything."

"Are you really leaving?" he looked down at her wide eyes and felt slightly guilty for leaving her so soon.

"I have a meeting, but like I said call me if you need anything."

She stared at him for a moment and then turned her head to the other side, "Fine."

She turned to look at him again when she felt his hand on her arm, "I mean it, Harley. I'm going to be here for you."

She tore her gaze away and nodded, she heard him sigh behind her.

"Goodbye, Harley."

He felt a small hand tugged at the sleeve of his blazer and a quiet voice say, "…You promise?"

He grabbed her hand in his, squeezed it and responded, "I promise."

* * *

 **Forgot to add in the last chapter that the song used in Harleen's ECT was Sweet Things by The Pretty Reckless.**

 **Reviews!**

 **loreenagrgoddess: I'm so glad you loved chapter 11! It was about time Harleen got her ECT going, and Joker telling Dr. Arkham how its gonna be was something I've had on my notes since I started this story. ****Thank you so much for your support! Hope you enjoyed the road this story it's taking :D**

 **ZileRacer: So happy you loved the chapter! Dr. Arkham will get what he deserves of that I'm sure. As for the Harley Quinn's official appearance and Bruce's reaction to it and everything that comes along with that, I'll do another short (short being 7-10 chapters, maybe?) story focusing on the events after the last chapter of this story. Those events being: Harley's revenge on Dr. Arkham, Joker and Harley relationship's development, and the already mentioned Harley and Bruce's related stuff. And for Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle, I'm currently working on another story that will have them since they won't be on this one, that being the case because when I started this story(even having in mind the following to it that I intend to write) I did it using only elements already seen(or hinted at) on the DCEU. Hope you're in for it! :D **

**LovetheKlaroline: Thank you! Hope you liked the new chapter :)**

 **Harley da psycho: Aww, I sure hope so! :D Hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Hope all of you had fun over the holidays! Wish you nothing but the best :D**

 **A big** **thank you! to anyone who has read/ followed/ fav/reviewed this story. T** **he support is highly appreciated :)**

 **Buh-Bye.**


End file.
